Konyaku No Unsuccessful ?
by GZB 65
Summary: Pertunangan tiba–tiba antara Ichigo dan Orihime membuat rintangan di kehidupan mereka menjadi besar. Chapter 4 is up !/" Kurosaki-kun bi-bisa lepaskan pe-pelukanmu itu "/" Ja-jadi kau tidak mau dicium putraku begitu?"
1. Chapter 1

KONYAKU NO UNSUCCESSFUL ?

_BLEACH_

_©TITE KUBO_

Chapter 1

SUMMARY : Pertunangan tiba – tiba antara Ichigo dan Orihime membuat rintangan di kehidupan mereka menjadi besar . Apakah mereka mampu mengatasinya ? Adakah benih – benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka ?

IchigoXOrihime

**WARNING : GAJE ,TYPO , OOC , ABAL DAN LAIN - LAIN**

Halooo , saya disini author baru disini , gomen kalau ada salah salah kata dan ceritanya dalam fanfic pertama saya ini , saya juga berterima kasih bagi reader yang sudah mau membacanya apalagi sampai meng – Reviewnya #sokformalbangett

Let's cekidot ^^

o)(o

Malam di kota Tokyo yang sedang di guyur hujan ini sangatlah dingin sampai menusuk tulang , terlihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda yang sendirian di antara pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih saling menghangatkan tubuh mereka . Tatapan iri yang menusuk itu di hujamkan dari mata hazelnya .

' Cih , kenapa aku terlihat di sini seperti bujangan yang mengenaskan '

TRUUTUU TRUUUTUU

Ponsel pemuda ini pun berdering dari jaketnya , langsung saja ia merogoh dan mengangkatnya

" Moshi – moshi kau di mana sayangku Ichigo Kurosaki ? aku khawatir tidak bisa di sampingmu sekarang ! " Tanya seorang perempuan di telepon pemuda itu .

" Aku sedang di pinggir jalan yang indah sayang , terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku ! ". Ichigo menekankan kata – katanya supaya terdengar oleh beberapa pasangan itu.

" Benarkah ? ' hei cukup sedikit saja kau tidak lihat aku sedang menelepon ' ".

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahi , kekasihnya ini sebenarnya sedang berbicara pada siapa ? apalagi pemuda ini mendengar detuman musik yang mampir di telinganya . Oke Ichigo mulai malas menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya itu

" Hei Senna ! Kau ada dimana !? di Night Club kah ? " Tanya Ichigo

" Ti-tidak kenapa kau berpikir begitu !? ". Kilah Kekasihnya ini

Ichigo menggerlingkan matanya , ia ingin sekali memarahi kekasihnya tapi sekarang apa jadinya mobilnya mogok pemuda ini bertaruh bahwa kekasihnya sudah di gerayangi oleh pria berhidung belang .

" Baiklah , aku tutup saja telponnya "

" Eh , ja… "

TUT TUT TUT

' Brengsek ! ' umpatnya yang sudah menutup telponnya

" Sumimasen , apa ini mobil anda tuan ? ". Tanya Seseorang dari truk dereknya

" Iya , dereklah mobilku , aku tidak mau menunggu lama ". Perintahnya pada sopir derek itu

Lalu ichigo melangkahkan ragu – ragu kakinya ke dalam truk derek itu , ia memang sedikit gengsi apalagi mobil Lykan Hypersport-nya yang di dereknya kini harganya kurang lebih 34,9 miliar dari sini kita bisa melihat bahwa Ichigo bukan manusia sembarangan .

" Hehe , kukira kau akan naik Taxi tuan daripada menaiki truk derek ini ". Tanya si sopir yang kembali ke dalam truknya

Ichigo tertawa pelan tiba – tiba saja mukanya di lipat – lipat seperti kertas Origami , malam ini pemuda berambut orange itu benar – benar Bad mood .

" Jalankan saja truknya sampai rumahku , jangan pedulikan aku ".

Kepala sopir ini lalu mengangguk dan menancapkan gas nya

Harga diri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki benar – benar ia buang sejauh mungkin sampai ekor matanya itu tidak melihatnya .

o)(o

La café on Tokyo ini cukup ramai pengunjung , Suasananya yang tenang cocok untuk sekedar melepas penat di temani secangkir Coffe Latte . Sepertinya ada sosok yang menarik di kursi belakang Café ini , rambutnya panjang berrgelombang tanpa poni sesenja sore hari , wajahnya cantik bak bidadari , tubuhnya err…. Sintal nan sexy membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan terkagum – kagum padanya .

Yahh tapi untuk saat ini gadis senja itu sedang merengek di telfonnya .

" Aisshh , ishida-kun… kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak bisa datang ke Café ini ?". Rengeknya

Manik abu – abunya kini berkaca – kaca ia benar – benar kesal pada kekasihnya itu yang membuatnya menunggu lebih dari 2 jam di Café ini .

" Maaf Orihime-chan aku tak bisa datang malam ini aku ada rapat dengan klienku , lain kali saja kita bertemu yaa.. aku benar – benar sibuk sekarang ini ".

" T-tapi kapan kau bisa meluangkan waktu untukku Ishida-kun ? , aku lelah seperti ini terus … ".

Orihime berusaha menahan tangisannya yang akan pecah , mana mungkin ia mau menangis di tempat ramai ini … malah yang akan terjadi hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya.

" Secepatnya kita bertemu , Konbawa… "

" Ha-halo Isshida-kun? halo halo… "

TUT TUT TUT

Orihime menghela nafasnya usahanya dari Yokohama ke Tokyo sia – sia , kekasihnya akhir – akhir ini hanya mementingkan rapatnya dengan pengusaha – pengusaha besar, mengacuhkani Orihime yang peduli dengannya . Setiap kali gadis ini menyakan kesehatan Ishida yang hanya di tanggapi singkat dan tak jelas dan lebih memilih tumpukkan dokumennya .

' Hah ! pacaran saja dengan kertas – kertas berharga itu! '

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Orihime melirik ponselnya di atas meja , ada pesan yang masuk

**FROM : Kaa-chan^^**

**Orihime , sayangku kau ada dimana sekarang ?**

**Kaa-san sedang menunggumu di rumah teman Kaa-san **

**Cepat datang kemari ! ini sangat penting …**

**Tokyo , BLOK B 204 Kawasan Idate **

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya heran malam – malam seperti ini ke rumah teman Ibunya ? sebenarnya ada apa ini … ? tapi mau bagaimana pun gadis ini anak yang penurut sekali pada ibunya jadi sekarang ia keluar dari Café itu dan mencari Taxi .

o)(o

Sebuah truk derek sudah memasuki kediaman rumah yang tak bisa dibilang biasa saja ini kemudian menampakkan laki – laki berambut Orange yang turun dari truk itu

" Tuan , kenapa mobilmu ini tidak di bawa ke bengkel saja ? ". Tanya si sopir yang sedang melepaskan jalinan ( ? ) Antara truknya dan mobil sport Ichigo .

Ichigo tersenyum bangga sambil memperlihatkan seringainya

" Aku masih punya banyak yang seperti itu tak ada gunanya di bawa ke bengkel ". Sambil menunjuk mobilnya dengan dagunya

Sopir truk itu hanya mengelengkan kepala , memang ada muda jaman sekarang sombong sekali ,

Lalu Ichigo beranjak ke dalam rumahnya

" Nahh … akhirnya panjang umur juga kau sini duduk sini ". Kata seorang wanita cantik yang menyapa Ichigo dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya .

Pemuda ini terlihat bingung tiba – tiba saja ia di suruh duduk oleh Ibunya , terlihat di ruang tamu ini Ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang di sampingnya ada seorang gadis .

PUK

" Ada apa kau ini ? terlihat bingung … dari mana saja kau Ichigo-kun ? ". Tanya sang Ibu yang telah menepuknya .

" Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? ".

Ichigo malah bertanya balik pada Ibunya yang di balas tawa Ayahnya.

" Wah rupanya putraku ini langsung ingin to the point saja ".

Ayahnya memandang Ichigo dengan senyuman penuh arti .

" Ichigo Kurosaki , sepertinya kau harus mengikat seorang gadis …. Aku akan mengikatmu dengan gadis yang ada di hadapan kita ".

' APA !? '

Ichigo dan gadis itu sama – sama tercengang saking kagetnya .

' Pertunangan ? '

" Apa maksudnya ini tou-san , kau akan menunangkanku dengan gadis ini !? ". Ichigo yang bangkit dari kursinya ini benar – benar terlihat bingung .

" Sebaiknya kau kembali ke posisimu Ichigo , dan aku tak mau mendengar penolakan !". Seru Ayah Ichigo , tangan Ibunya kini menarik pelan tangannya untuk membuat Ichigo duduk kembali.

" Sudahlah Ichigo ini permintaan Ayahmu , ia melihat umurmu yang sudak menginjak 20 tahun itu apa salahnya kalau kau mempunyai tunangan apalagi gadis itu sangat cantik ". Menangkup wajah Ichigo dan mengarahkannya pada gadis itu yang raut wajahnya terpampang jelas kalau ia shock .

Umur 20 tahun memang tidak ada salahnya memiliki tunangan tapi Ichigo masih mempunyai kekasih yang ia sayangi pikirnya . Orang tua ini tidak memikirkan perasaannya dan memutuskan suatu hal secara mendadak tanpa negosiasi

Mata hazel Ichigo kini menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya . Rupanya gadis ini sama saja sepertinya tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang . Kalau sudah seperti ini sulit baginya untuk menolak permintaan lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang Ayah.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam , matanya ia pejamkan sebentar … ini sungguh berat baginya

" Baiklah aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis ini ".

Sorakan dari keluarganya pun terdengar inilah kata – kata paling di tunggu – tunggu oleh mereka , Sementara gadis itu pingsan ditempat

" Orihime… ! "

o)(o

Tidak sampai 5 menit gadis Inoue ini mengerjapkan – ngerjapkan matanya bangun dari pingsannya . Sekarang sudah ada 3 orang yang mengelilingi pandangannya itu .

" Yokatta , anakku Kaa-san benar – benar khawatir padamu ". Ibunya kini memeluknya erat dan mengelus – elus rambutnya yang sehalus sutra itu .

" Syukurlah Rangiku-san kukira gadis ini akan pingsan lama " . Seru Ibu Ichigo , Misaki Kurosaki sepertinya sangat menyukai tunangan baru Ichigo ini .

" Haha ! kalau ia pingsan lebih lama kita bawa saja ke kamar Ichigo ". Tampak wajah mesum melekat di Kepala keluarga Isshin Kurosaki .

Lalu dua wanita itu bersweatdrop mendengar kata – kata tak berdosa keluar tanpa di rem oleh mulut Isshin .

Orihime mendorong tubuh Ibunnya perlahan raut murung kini terpatri di wajah cantiknya , cukup sudah harinya ini benar – benar kenangan yang buruk tak terlupakan olehnya .

" Sudahlah Orihime-chan … aku tahu apa maksudmu , tapi Ibu menginginkan status yang pasti daripada kau yang bersama pemuda Ishida yang tak jelas itu . "Ibunya kini mencari kata agar anak semata wayangnya ini mengerti .

" Ta-tapi Kaa-san aku mencintai Ishida-kun… ".

" Ssstt… diamlah dan dengarkan aku cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa , kalau kau percaya itu pertunangan ini akan mudah di jalani ". Kata Rangiku telunjuknya di arahkan ke bibir Orihime

" Iya itu benar , Ichigo-kun pasti bisa mencintaimu Orihime-chan ". Sanggah Misaki yang di balas anggukan dari Isshin.

" Sebaiknya kau menemui Ichigo di taman belakang untuk sekedar perkenalan ". Rangiku tersenyum pada Orihime meyakinkan anaknya .

Kepala orange hazelnut itu kemudian mengangguk

o)(o

KRRIKK KRRIKK

Bunyi jangkrik di taman belakang kediaman Kurosaki menjadi satu – satunya suara yang menemani malam Ichigo yang tengah mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi .

Ia hanya memandang kolam ikan koinya itu dengan kosong sampai kedatangan seseorang yang mendekat padanya .

Ichigo membalikkan badanya dan bertatap muka dengan Orihime tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun . Suasana benar – benar menjadi hening dan kaku , tiba – tiba saja gadis ini mengatakan sesuatu .

" Halo Ku-kurosaki…kun ? ".

" Ada apa kau kemari ? ". Tanya Ichigo tanpa basa - basi

" Tidak ada apa – apa , kukira kau akan menolak pertungannya ".

Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya

" Aku memang ingin menolaknya , tapi itu bukan suatu permintaan dari pria tua itu lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah doktrinnan jadi apa boleh buat ".

" Aku sebenarnya ingin menolaknya juga tapi kaa-san bilang tidak boleh akhirnya aku turuti saja walaupun tidak ikhlas , aku yang mempunyai kekasih tak bisa berbuat apa – apa ". Timpal Orihime

Ichigo mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil tertawa pelan

" Memangnya kau saja yang mempunyai kekasih , aku juga punya dan sekarang aku bingung untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada kekasihku ".

" Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan saja ? ".

" Hn ? " Tanya Ichigo

" Kita buat kesepakatan untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun jika tidak berada di sekitar keluarga kita anggap saja kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal , menjaga sikap kita pada saat di depan Orang tua kita layaknya tunangan dan aku tidak ikut mencampuri urusanmu kau juga tidak ikut campur duniaku dengan begitu mereka tidak curiga bahwa kita tidak saling menyukai , setuju ? ". Jelas Orihime , gadis ini benar – benar sudah memikirkan kesepakatannya sejak ia tersadar dari pingsan.

Ichigo menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai seraya mengayunkan tangannya pada Orihime

" Sepertinya menarik , aku setuju ".

Orihime langsung menjabat tangan Ichigo

Takdir apa yang sedang menanti mereka ?

Apakah Ichigo dan Orihime bisa menjalani pertunangan manipulasi mereka ?

TBC

Maaf cuman segini doang ceritanya

Terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya bagi sudah membaca FF yang GAJE dan ABAL ini .

Aku akan berusaha untuk memaksimalkan ceritanya kok

RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

Konyaku No Unsuccessful ?

BLEACH

©TITE KUBO

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up ! makasih yang udah mereview dan udah membaca …

SUMMARY : Pertunangan tiba – tiba antara Ichigo dan Orihime membuat rintangan di kehidupan mereka menjadi besar . Apakah mereka mampu mengatasinya ? Adakah benih – benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka ?

IchigoXOrihime

**WARNING : GAJE ,TYPO , OOC , ABAL DAN LAIN - LAIN**

Happy Reading !^^

o)(o

Pagi hari yang cerah menyinsing celah-celah tirai kamar pemuda berambut orange ini , kepalanya masih bersunggut ke dalam bantalnya enggan untuk terbangun dari tidurnya .

TRRUTUU TRUUTUUU

" Engghrr… siapa yang mengganggu tidurku sih !? " .

Ichigo mengacuhkan ponselnya yang terus berdering , lalu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal tetapi tetap saja ponselnya itu mengusik tidurnya . Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya menyambar ponselnya itu.

" Ha..lo siapa ini ? ". Tanyanya yang masih mengantuk itu .

" Apa kau baru bangun Ichigo ? , aiss aku sudah menunggumu di taman kota hari kita kencan ! ".

Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya yang berisik (?) Itu.

" Iya aku baru bangun , apakah aku dan kau mempunyai rencana kencan jauh – jauh hari ? ".

" Ichigo cepatlah… bangun dan mandi , aku sudah menunggumu di taman kota . Datanglah kemari cepat tidak telat titik ! " . Titah gadisnya itu.

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak , baik aku akan mandi .. tunggulah aku di sana Senna ". Ichigo menutup ponselnya dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar mandi .

Itulah hubungan Ichigo dengan kekasihnya , Senna . Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi saling menyayangi tidak jarang Ichigo bermesraan dengannya walau sekedar kecupan ringan itu cukup untuk membuat gadisnya senang .

o)(o

TOK TOK

" Ichi-nii… kau ada di dalam ? ". Tampak Seorang gadis kecil mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar kakanya yang tidak ada jawaban dari penghuninya.

" Ichi-nii ayo kita sarapan , semuanya menunggumu ! " .

CKLEK

Muncullah Ichigo dari kamarnya dengan setelan Casual , ia mengernyit heran pada adiknya ini.

" Kau sudah pulang Yuzu , kapan ? ". Tanyanya

" Aku dan Karin-nee kemarin sudah pulang dari jerman , kami sampai ke jepang jam 1 pagi … kudengar dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san kau sudah memiliki calon tunangan yang cantik bukan ? " . Kata Yuzu yang tersenyum pada kakaknya.

" Kupikir kalian belum tahu soal itu , sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan dengan kalian " . Ichigo mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

" Kau mau kemana ? ". Tanya Yuzu

Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya dan mecubit kedua pipi adiknya

" Rahasia ".

o)(o

Gadis bersurai orange hazelnut ini setia termenung sambil memainkan pulpennya , pandangannya ke depan tapi pikirannya itu melayang – layang kemana saja . Tatsuki sahabatnya melirik Orihime karena perilakunya .

" Psst.. Orihime kau ini kenapa ? ". Tanya Tatsuki sambil berbisik

Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" A-aku tidak apa-apa Tatsuki-chan , kau perhatikan saja dosen itu ".

Tatsuki menaikkan alisnya memandang bingung kepada Orihime

" Kau ada masalah dengan Ishida ? "

" Tidak , ini masalah yang lebih rumit selain dirinya Tatsuki-chan ".

Tatsuki sangat tahu hubungan antara Orihime dan Ishida semenjak mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih , Orihime selalu menceritakan hal yang berkaitan tentang Ishida padanya … tak jarang juga Orihime menangis karena sikap Ishida .

" Masalah apa Orihime ? ".

Orihime menghela nafasnya pelan melirik bento yang ada di atas mejanya

" Entahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya Tatsuki-chan ".

Alih – alih Tatsuki memandang selidik ke bento yang ada di meja Orihime .

" Sepertinya Ishida akan senang jika kau memberikannya setelah selesai jam kampus " . Ucap Tatsuki dengan senyumannya yang jahil .

" T-tatsuki-chan.. ". Orihime dengan rona merahnya kini merunduk

Tatsuki suka sekali menggodanya , memang sahabatnya ini sekalipun ia merasa kesal dengan Ishida tapi tetap tidak bisa membencinya karena ia tahu Orihime sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu .

o)(o

Di ruangan ini terlihat seorang pemuda yang disibuki dengan beberapa dokumen yang ada di mejanya . Kilatan kacamatanya menelaah isi dari dokumen – dokumen itu sesekali memijit pangkal hidungnya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk saja ".

Tampaklah gadis cantik dengan senyumannya yang merekah menghampri Ishida

" Orihime-chan sedang apa kau di sini ? " Tanya Ishida yang menghentikkan kegiatannya itu

" A-aku merindukanmu Ishida-kun … ". Jawab Orihime yang tersipu malu dengan ucapannya sendiri

Ishida mengerjapkan matanya memandang Orihime lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan dokumen – dokumen itu , Orihime bersunggut kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya ia benar-benar tak suka di acuhkan oleh Ishida.

" Ishida-kun ka-kau tidak suka aku berada di sini ? ".

Ishida menoleh ke arah Orihime yang memandangnya kesal

" Aku tidak suka kau di sini tapi… ". Ishida menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Orihime

" Aku sangat sangat senang kau di sini " . Lanjutnya

BLUSH

Rona pada wajah Orihime kian memerah , suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Ishida melihat kekasihnya ini bersemu merah .

" Kemarilah Orihime ".

Orihime dengan ragu – ragu duduk di pangkuan Ishida , ia benar – benar malu sekaligus senang ketika Ishida mendekapnya meresapi aroma tubuhnya membuat jantung gadis ini berdetak lebih cepat , Orihime membenamkan wajahnya yang bersemu itu di dada bidang Ishida.

Pemuda ini seraya mendekap Orihime sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu , momen ini jarang sekali terjadi apalagi Ishida akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO dari perusahaannya sendiri .

" Kukira kau akan marah karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, hmm ? " . Tanya Ishida yang memainkan helaian rambut Orihime

Orihime mendongak menatap Ishida lalu menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

" Kau tahu aku sangat marah Ishida-kun , tapi aku tidak bisa ka-karena… ".

CUP

Orihime terbelalak ketika Ishida mencium bibirnya tiba – tiba , pemuda ini terkekeh pelan saat mengetahui wajah kekasihnya memerah.

" Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa marah kepadaku ? karena kau… sangat mencintaiku ". Ucap Ishida yang berbisik di telinga Orihime

" Jangan menggodaku Ishida-kun ". Rengek Orihime

" Hahaha , baiklah … umm apa itu bento untukku ? ". Tanya Ishida yang melirik bento yang ada di dekapan Orihime

" I-ya , aku membuatkan Kare dengan jamur Shimeji untukmu.. ". Orihime dengan malu – malu menyodorkan bentonya itu pada Ishida.

" Terima kasih " . Seraya mengecup bibir Orihime lagi .

" Hiee.. Ishida-kun kenapa kau suka sekali me-mencium bibirku ? "

Dengan santainya Ishida menjawab

" Karena rasanya manis ". Ishida tidak peduli dengan wajah kekasihnya yang merah itu , ia membuka bentonya dan melahap Kare buatan Orihime yang lezat itu , selama Orihime masih ada di pangkuannya ia bisa menghabiskan sementara waktunya untuk berdekatan dengan kekasihnya itu.

o)(o

Senna kekasih Ichigo tampak senang akhirnya mereka bisa berkencan lagi , Ichigo menggandeng tangan Senna terkikik pelan saat kekasihnya antusias melihat – lihat jalan sekitar Shinjuku yang ramai . Senna baru pertama kali mengajak Ichigo ke Shinjuku ini setelah berkali – kali mengajaknya kencan yang di tolak mentah – mentah oleh Ichigo dengan alasan pekerjaan yang di wariskan oleh ayahnya , Kurosaki Corp yang terkenal di Jepang .

" Kau terlihat senang rupanya".

Senna menganggukkan kepalanya

" Aku senang bisa kencan denganmu di Shinjuku , setelah bersusah payah membujukmu tahuu ".

" Hei , aku juga sibuk mengurus perusahaanku sendiri , dan apa-apaan yang kemarin, kau ke Night Club kan ! ". Kata Ichigo dengan mantap tanpa memandang Senna yang mulai kesal dengan kata – katanya.

" Aku di sini ingin kencan , bukannya ingin berdebat denganmu , maaf aku Night Club itu juga di ajak oleh temanku ! " .

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya dari Senna kemudian beralih memeluk bahu Senna mendekat padanya .

" Iya aku tahu walaupun kau di ajak temanmu atau kau sering berinisiatif sendiri untuk ke tempat itu bukan masalah bagiku selama kau mencintaiku , dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu , ngomong – ngomong kau tidak mampir ke Butik baju dulu atau masih mau melihat – lihat ? ". Tanya Ichigo

Senna mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang Ichigo dan tersenyum

" Aku tidak ingin ke Butik dulu , aku ingin melihat – lihat sekitar Shinjuku supaya aku bisa lebih berlama – lama dekat denganmu.. ".

Ichigo mengacak – acak pelan rambut Senna

" Kau selalu tahu apa mauku Senna ".

" Yak , Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku ini Ichigo ! ".

o)(o

" Bagaimana Rangiku-san ini menawan bukan ? " .

" Kurasa itu cocok untuk mereka , tetapi pilihannya di sini sangatlah bagus aku bingung untuk memilihnya " .

Kedua wanita ini sedang berbincang di Restoran Prancis Les Saisons di temani Seorang Jewerly Collector yang sangat terkenal di Jepang .

" Semua yang aku rekomendasikan untuk kalian merupakan koleksi terbaikku ". Kata Collector itu

Tampaknya Rangiku dan Masaki antusias melihat perhiasan-perhiasan yang di koleksi wanita tersebut.

" Unohana-san , apakah ini semua bertatahkan batu mulia murni ? ". Tanya Masaki

" Sudah tidak diragukan lagi Nyonya , semua Koleksiku 100 persen batu mulia , ada juga berlian yang aku beli waktu itu saat di Afrika ". Jelas Unohana

Rupanya Rangiku sudah menetapkan hatinya pada dua cincin couple yang di sediakan itu .

" Lihatlah Masaki , cincin ini pas untuk mereka … tidak berlebihan tetapi elegan ". Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi cincin yang dipegangnya , cincin emas bertatahkan batu mulia yang kecil terkesan sederhana tetapi elegan untuk mereka .

" Pilihan yang tepat Rangiku-san , aku menyukainya .. jadi tunggu apalagi kita hubungi mereka ". Kata Masaki dengan girangnya.

o)(o

DDRRTTT DDRRTTT

Ponsel Ichigo bergetar di saku celananya , ia pun merogoh dan mengambilnya . Rupanya ada pesan dari Ibunya .

**FROM : My Mom **

**Ichigo anakku kau ada dimana ? **

**Sudah tidak sarapan bersama kami seenaknya kau pergi**

**Hari ini Rangiku dan Aku ada di Restoran Les Saisons di Chiyoda , datanglah kesana oke**

**Aku menyayangimu ^^**

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang di saat seperti ini ada saja yang mengganggunya , ia melirik Senna yang sedang memilih baju dan tentunya pita aksesoris untuknya . Ichigo menghampiri Senna yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hei .. Senna ". Tegur Ichigo namun tak ada jawaban darinya Senna mengacuhkannya dan sibuk memilih pitanya itu.

" Senna "

" Sayang.. ". Panggilnya lagi lalu Senna menoleh padanya

" Ada apa ? ". Tanya Senna

" Ohh.. rupanya kau suka sekali di panggil seperti itu Senna.. ". Ucap Ichigo menyeringai tipis

" hah !? terserahlah.. , ada apa memangilku ? ". Tanya Senna mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping ia tidak mau Ichigo melihat mukanya yang dipenuhi rona merah .

" Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan sehabis kau selesai belanja dari Toko ini aku langsung mengantarkanmu pulang , ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ibuku di suatu tempat ". Jelas Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku bertemu Ibumu saja ? " .

Kali ini Senna mengernyit heran pada Ichigo raut wajah jelas sekali kalau menutupi suatu hal . Sedangkan Ichigo sedikit menelan ludahnya , bisa gawat kalau membawa Senna ke hadapan Ibu atau Ayahnya dan Orang tua calon tunangannya itu . Apalagi Ichigo sudah mengatakan ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Senna .

**FLASHBACK **

Seminggu yang lalu ..

Di ruang makan ini terlihat keluarga besar Kurosaki sedang menyantap hidangan malamnya . Karin dan Yuzu tampak bosan dengan makanan mereka , sedangkan Ichigo meniup hidangan sup Misonya dengan perlahan karena disajikan oleh pelayan payah di rumahnya itu dengan keadaan mendidih .

" Ichigo-kun , Kaa-san ingin bertanya tentang soal percintaanmu ? ". Tanya Masaki yang tersenyum jahil melihat Ichigo yang hampir tersedak karena kata-katanya .

" A-apa maksud Kaa-san ? ". Tanya Ichigo yang perasaan mulai tak enak ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Ibunya.

" Hmm.. sepertinya kau tahu , Ichigo apa kau masih berhubungan dengan kekasihmu Senna ? ".

Ichigo bingung harus menjawab apa pasalnya kedua Orang tuanya tidak suka dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Senna entah kenapa, setiap kali Ichigo bertanya kepada keluarganya , selalu enggan dijawab oleh mereka membuat Ichigo bingung dengan Orang tuanya ini .

Pemuda berambut orange ini yang mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sering di lontarkan Ibunya ini membuat ia harus memberi jawaban yang terburuk untuknya .

" Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya , aku sudah putus dengan Senna ".

Adik-adiknya terbelalak tak percaya sedangkan Ayahnya berhenti sesaat dan melanjutkan makannya lagi . Ibunya kini tersenyum miris tapi jauh dari itu Ichigo tahu mereka semua senang atas pengakuannya ini .

' Maafkan aku Senna , ini hanya sebatas formalitas tak ada hubungannya dengan kita berdua ' batin Ichigo .

**FLASHBACK END**

" Ichigo ! hei Ichigo kenapa kau melamun ? " . Tanya Senna

Ichigo hanya menyengir tak jelas

" Tidak , aku tidak melamun .. Nah ayo selesaikan belajaanmu lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang ".

Senna memandang Ichigo dengan heran

' Ichigo kau.. aneh'

o)(o

Akhirnya sampai juga Ichigo di tempat yang minta oleh Ibunya , dengan cepat ia mermakirkan mobilnya lalu melangkah Restoran itu, tanpa sengaja pemuda berambut orange ini perpapasan dengan Orihime.

" Kenapa kau ada di sini ? ". Tanya Ichigo

Orihime hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang menurut Ichigo aneh

" K-kau sendiri ? kupikir kau sudah tahu kesepakatannya , jadi ka-kalau aku mampir ke Restoran ini bukan urusanmu kan ? ".

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya " Memang bukan urusanku sih , tapi yang kali ini pasti urusanmu kan ? " .

" Ja-jangan bilang kau juga di suruh datang kemari ".

" Sayangnya itu benar . Ck.. cepatlah masuk Orang tua kita pasti sudah menunggu " . Lantas Ichigo masuk ke Restoran itu lalu Orihime menyusulnya dari belakang.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Orihime menubruk punggunya dan mengaduh.

" Kau ini kenapa sih ti-tiba berhenti ? ". Tanya Orihime yang sedang kesal itu

Bukannya menjawab Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk bergandeng tangan sontak Orihime memberikan tatapan tanda tanya pada Ichigo.

" Kenapa harus bergandengan ta-tangan ? ".

Ichigo dengan tidak sabaran menarik tangan Orihime yang ia genggam berjalan

" Bersikaplah layaknya tunangan kan? walaupun kita belum bertunangan sih ". Desis Ichigo , pemuda ini mulai melancarkan apa yang disepakatinya dengan Orihime.

" I-iya kau benar , ta-tapi tidak perlu menyeretku juga kan !? " .

" AWWW.. ". Sepatu hak Orihime sukses menginjak sepatu Ichigo . Pemuda ini merintih kesakitan dengan melemparkan tatapan deathglare sambil telunjuknya diancungkan di depan wajah Orihime.

" Kau ini ! ".

" Apa!? ". Tantang Orihime

" Hahh!? Menyusahkan !". Akhirnya pun Ichigo mengalah ia tidak mungkin menang berdebat dengan Orihime , dengan tarikkan kasar Ichigo menyeret Orihime yang meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan tapi hanya sebentar karena sekarang di hadapannya sekarang ada kedua Ibu mereka.

' Gadis yang pintar..' Pikir Ichigo ketika Orhime dengan sekejap tidak meronta-ronta lagi

" Hooo , rupanya kalian sudah berani pamer kemesraan … " . Goda Masaki yang melihat anaknya itu menggandeng tangan calon tunangan Ichigo .

Rangiku hanya terkekeh pelan

" Kukira kau masih ada jam kuliahmu Orihime-chan ".

" T-tidak Kaa-san , aku sudah pulang jam 12 siang ". Ujar Orihime yang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya , ia sangat kesal tangannya itu juga belum di lepaskan dari Ichigo malah pemuda ini semakin mengeratkannya.

Rangiku melihat jam tangannya sekarang pukul 4 sore , mungkin anaknya datang ke sini dari Yokohama naik kereta hanya membutuhkan 30 menit sisanya… Rangiku menatap selidik pada Orihime ia tak mau putrinya ini menghabiskan waktunya hanya bertemu seorang Ishida .

Dan sayang memang putri anda tadi siang menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih pujaannya itu

" Ne , Orihime lalu kemana saja kau jam 12 siang itu sampai ke sini 30 menit ? ". Tanya Rangiku

Orihime benar-benar gugup di tanya seperti itu oleh Ibunya , ia tidak mungkin berbohong pada Rangiku

" A-aku tadi… "

" Tadi dia bersamaku jalan-jalan sebentar kupikir bagus juga untuk memulai perkenalan yang lebih jauh itu ". Cela Ichigo yang mengerti situasi Orihime saat ini.

Gadis bermanik abu-abu ini menoleh pada Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih melalui tatapannya . Rangiku dan Masaki tampak speechles dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan , pemuda ini tampak to the point dalam hubungannya dan kelihatannya tidak ingin beralut-ralut pikir mereka.

Ichigo sepertinya sekarang mempunyai keahlian baru yaitu berbohong…

" Sepertinya kalian sudah menemukan kecocokkan jadi kami sudah mempunyai cincin pertunangan yang cocok untuk kalian , kemarikan tanganmu Ichigo dan coba ini ". Kata Masaki menyuruh anaknya mencocokkan ukuran jarinya dengan cincin itu.

Orihime tampak dari raut wajahnya yang tak rela itu saat Ibunya mencocokkan cincin pada jarinya , kemudian melepasnya lagi karena sudah dirasa pas pada jari manis Orihime.

" Aku senang sekali kalian tampak cocok dengan cincin itu , sayangnya belum bisa di sematkan pada jari-jari kalian itu … ". Kata Masaki

Dalam hati Ichigo sungguh merepotkan datang cepat ke tempat ini dan mengorbankan loyal timenya dengan Senna hanya untuk mencocokkan cincin pertunangan dengan gadis yang err… menyebalkan menurutnya .

" Kapan pertunangannya dilangsungkan Kaa-san ? ". Tanya Ichigo tanpa ragu

Masaki terkesiap atas pertanyaan Ichigo

" Ehh… aku tidak tahu Ichigo-kun , itu tergantung pada ayahmu .. kau ingin sekali mempercepat pertunanganmu kenapa ? ".

" Tidak apa – apa , aku hanya ingin memastikan saja ". Jawab Ichigo

Rangiku yang melihat keseriusan Ichigo kini ia bersyukur atas keputusannya untuk menunangi Orihime dengan pemuda ini .

" Masaki , anakmu ini benar-benar pemuda yang baik , ia serius sekali dalam hal ini dan tidak ragu –ragu". Puji Rangiku

" Siapa dulu.. aku Ibunya ..! ". Seru Masaki

Suara tawa terdengar aneh dari Ichigo dan Orihime

" Ahaha..hahaha..hahaha " . Mereka berdua pun tertawa getir

o)(o

" Hei! Sudahlah Ichigo kau sudah 8 shoot ! ". Kata teman Ichigo yang berambut merah menyala yang meminum segelas birnya .

" Diamlah.. Renji ! kau tidak lihat aku masih kuat " . Racau Ichigo yang sekarang menghabiskan malam harinya di sebuah Pub di Shibuya .

" Terserahlah lihatlah dirimu itu urakan sekali , ada masalah ? ". Tanya Renji yang khawatir dengan temannya ini.

" Hah.. banyak sekali masalahku Renji ! dari mulai pertunangan….. hingga bisnis yang sekarang aku kelola itu ". Ichigo benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang diucapakannya malah sekarang ia meminta di isi gelasnya lagi oleh seorang Bartender .

" Heh !? pertunangan dengan siapa ? apakah kekasihmu Senna ? ". Tanya Renji dengan penasaran

" Bukan , bukan Senna….tapi seorang gadis berdada besar yang menyebalkan …. ". Jawab Ichigo yang sudah merah mukanya karena pengaruh Alkohol .

" Whoaaa… bagus sekali pilihanmu Ichigo kukira kau bakal bertunangan dengan kekasihmu yang berdada rata itu… ". Tanpa dosa Renji melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Ichigo, kalau sekarang pemuda bermata hazel itu masih dalam keadaan waras Renji mungkin sudah dijadikan adonan Takoyaki .

" Hikk.. ini bukan..hikk masalah dadanya .. hikk tapi aku.. masih mencintai..Senna..hikk ". Ichigo mulai kehilangan kendalinya dan limbung tetapi masih bisa ditahan oleh tubuhnya .

" Heii.. Ichigo ! sudahlah jangan minum lagi kau itu… "

" Aku sudah bilang , aku masih.. hikk kuat ".

BRUUKK

Kemudian semuanya yang dilihat Ichigo berubah menjadi gelap…

TBC

Gomen , kurang panjangkah chapter ini ?

Cepat – cepat update karena waktu sudah menyinsing untuk sekolah #ceilahbhasanya

Mungkin akan semi hiatus tapi aku akan berusaha terus update sampai ceritanya selesai dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada pada ceritanya

Makasih yang udah mau membaca apalagi lagi sampai meReview thank u so much !

RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Konyaku No Unsuccessful ?_

_BLEACH_

_©TITE KUBO_

Chapter 3

Haii Minna … maaf baru sempet update dengan mencuri-curi waktu yang sangatlah sedikit tapi berusaha mencoba menulis , mengupdate fanfic ini . Yoo! Akhirnya chapter 3 is up! Seneng banget bisa ngelanjutin FF ini semoga menarik untuk dibaca dan terima kasih banyakk yang udah meReview .

SUMMARY : Pertunangan tiba – tiba antara Ichigo dan Orihime membuat rintangan di kehidupan mereka menjadi besar . Apakah mereka mampu mengatasinya ? Adakah benih – benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka ?

IchigoXOrihime

**WARNING : GAJE ,TYPO , OOC , ABAL DAN LAIN - LAIN**

Happy Reading !

o)(o

Kediaman Kurosaki yang pada pagi cerah ini kedatangan tamu yang mereka nanti-nanti kedatangannya . Masaki menyambutnya dengan senyuman kasih sayang yang kini tamunya itu sedang berada di dapur .

Rambut orange hazelnut yang bergelombang itu dan senyuman secerah mentarinya membuat adik-adik Ichigo ini tertegun , bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang berkepala jeruk itu mempunyai tunangan bak dewi-dewi zaman Yunani kuno.

" Orihime-chan , kau pintar memasak juga ya.. ". Puji Masaki yang melihat terampilnya tangan-tangan Orihime mengolah bahan-bahan masakan di dapur itu , harum masakannya menguar sekeliling ruangan itu membuat siapa saja selera makannya tergugah .

Karin dan Yuzu hanya menopang dagu mereka di atas meja makan menahan nafsu makan mereka yang membuncah karena harumnya itu sampai-sampai Karin meneteskan air liurnya.

" Karin-nee… kau jorok sekali ! ". Ejek Yuzu yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu

" Hahh ! masa bodoh , Orihime-chan apa masakanmu sudah matang ? "

Orihime menoleh pada Karin dan tersenyum manis

" Mungkin sebentar lagi Sup kentangnya akan matang kok "

Masaki yang ada di samping gadis itu tidak sabar mencicipi masakan dari calon tunangan anaknya itu .

" Ne Orihime-chan "

" Hai Ba-san.."

" Kupikir alangkah baiknya jika kau meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu Ichigo-kun di kamarnya… sejak dia mabuk tak sadarkan diri semalam aku khawatir padanya , untung saja ada temannya itu mau mengantarnya pulang . Jadi tunggu apalagi cepat pergi ke kamarnya ". Ujar Masaki sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

" Eehh !? Ta-tapi.. "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! cepat pergi ke kamarnya … biar aku yang menyelesaikan masakanmu"

" Ha-hai, Masaki ba-san ". Orihime tidak bisa menolak permintaan ah lebih tepatnya perintah dari Ibu Ichigo , sebenarnya ia tak mau mengunjungi pemuda berambut orange itu… apakah hal itu penting pikirnya .

o)(o

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu yang lama kelamaan menjadi gedoran di pintu kamar Ichigo akhirnya juga bisa mengusik penghuninya yang sedang terlelap tidur , ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi siapa pula yang berani-beraninya menggedor pintunya dengan keras .

" Hah ! Menyebalkan , masuklah ! Jangan menggedor pintu kamarku ! " Teriak Ichigo yng tertududuk di kasur King sizenya dengan di baluti celana boxer saja .

KLEKK

Pintu itu di bukanya ragu-ragu oleh Orihime setelah mendengar bentakkan dari Ichigo , ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menapakkan dirinya di depan pemuda itu .

Mata hazel Ichigo berkilat memandang Orihime yang ada di depannya , pemuda ini hanya memutar bola matanya bosan .

" Kenapa kau bisa datang ke kamarku !? ". Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sinis

" Ka-karena kau yang menyuruhku ma-masuk ! "

Ichigo bersweatdrop ada benarnya juga gadis di depannya ini , ia termakan pertanyaannya sendiri.

" I-ini juga bukan kemauanku datang ke kamarmu , Masaki Ba-san yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke ka-kamarmu..".Ujar Orihime yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Ichigo yang tajam.

Orihime merasa malu karena baru pertama kali ia masuk ke kamar seorang laki-laki memang tidak ada yang menarik di kamar Ichigo walaupun kamarnya besar tetapi terkesan simple dan rapi.

" Oii! Orihime kau itu memang gadis yang menyebalkan "

Orihime yang mendengarnya mendelik dan menatap Ichigo kesal

" A-apa katamu !? ka-kau bahkan le-lebih menyebalkan dari laki-laki yang pernah kukenal "

" Hei berani-beraninya kau mengatakan kalau aku menyebalkan ! kau itu bukan siapa-siapa ku!" Seru Ichigo memberi penekanan di setiap kata-katanya

Orihime hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal benar juga dugaanya , berada disini membuatnya hanya terus-terusan emosi oleh pemuda ini.

" Kalau begitu ka-karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu berarti aku bebas me-melakukan apa saja , mengatakan apa saja te-tentang dirimu ! "

Ichigo menghela nafasnya kasar dan memijat pelipisnya , berdebat dengan Orihime benar-benar menguras emosinya. Ichigo sempat berpikir kalau Orihime sama saja dengan kekasihnya tapi ia tepis pikrannya itu ia sekarang berasumsi bahwa Orihime lebih menyebalkan dan cerewet dari kekasihnya .

" Kau benar-benar me-menyebalkan Kurosaki-kun , aku sempat berpikir kalau kemarin kau pemuda yang ba-baik hati karena kau menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan menyelidik dari Ibuku"

"…"

Orihime hanya tercengang dan bingung ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba tertawa , apa pemuda ini sinting

" Ke-kenapa kau tertawa !? , apa yang kau ter-tertawakan !? "

Malah sekarang Ichigo memagangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak , perempatan siku emapat muncul di kepala Orihime , ia mendengus kesal pada Ichigo

" Hahaha.. hah ka-kau benar..haha lu-lucu.. bwahaha "

Tangan Orihime dengan cetakan mengambil ancang-ancang ingin memukul Ichigo dengan tas jinjingnya dan akhirnya…

BRUUKK

Orihime merasakan tarikan kasar pada tangannya sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke kasur Ichigo . Manik abu-abu membulat sempurna karena posisi Ichigo yang menindihnya mengekang tubuhnya agar tidak bisa kemana-mana tangan besar Ichigo memegang erat kedua lengan Orihime.

" A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan Kurosaki-kun? "

Ichigo menyeringai melihat wajah ranum Orihime di penuhi rona merah , ia tahu gadis ini sangatlah gugup dengan perlakuannya .

Jantung Orihime berdentum hebat ketika ia merasakan nafas memburu dari Ichigo yang perlahan-lahan wajah pemuda itu kian mendekat ke wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan jarak antara hidung mereka.

" Orihime… " Ujar Ichigo dengan nada menggoda

Orihime hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat , ia sekarang tidak mau memandang wajah Ichigo yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, dan sialnya lagi jantungnya memang tidak mau berhenti berdentum malah semakin keras.

' Kami-Sama tolong aku '

Ichigo kini beralih ke telinga Orihime , nafas pemuda yang ada di depan telinganya ini sungguh menggelitik Orihime .

" Dengarkan aku , kau itu… " Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Menyebalkan " lanjutnya

Orihime membuka matanya memberi tatapan kesal dan marahnya pada Ichigo , benar-benar pemuda di depannya ini mempermainkan dirinya .

" Kurosaki-kun no baka !" Teriak Orihime yang masih berada di kekangan Ichigo

Pemuda berambut orange ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan , wajahnya yang berada di depan Orihime kini dijauhkan kembali , entah apa yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal ini . Perasaan senang menjalar dalam dirinya ketika Ichigo mengerjai Orihime .

" Kau itu lucu , kenapa tidak jadi pelawak saja heh !? "

" Apa maksudmu dengan aku itu lu-lucu !? "

Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring

" Kau tidak lihat betapa bodoh dan konyolnya wajahmu ketika kesal tadi , apalagi setelah aku melakukan hal ini padamu . wajahmu itu tampak seperti kepiting rebus, kepiting rebus yang bodoh , menurutku itu lucu sekali "

Orihime sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya iaa mencubit tangan Ichigo yang masih bertengger di lengannya

" Awww! , apa-apaan kau !? "

" Salah sendiri kenapa kau mengataiku wlee ".Ujar Orihime dengan nada mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Ichigo sekarang merasa kesal pada Orihime

' Gadis ini benar-benar… ' Geram Ichigo dalam hatinya

" Kalau begitu rasakan ini … ". Ichigo menyeringai pada Orihime seperti singa ingin menerkam mangsanya

o)(o

Masaki yang membawa semangkuk Sup kentang dan air putih ini menautkan alisnya mendengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar Ichigo , wanita berkepala empat ini heran apa yang di lakukan mereka di dalam kamar ini pikirnya , dengan perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu kamar Ichigo

" Kyahhaha..hahahaha hen-hentikan Ku-kurosaki-kun..hahaha "

Masaki tercengang melihat pemandangan (?) yang di suguhkan di depannya ini . Orihime masih tertawa sedangkan Ichigo tengah asik menggelitiki gadis itu mereka berdua tidak sadar akan kedatangan Masaki.

" Erhhmm , apa aku mengganggu ? ". Suara dehaman Masaki sukses menyadarkan mereka berdua , tapi Ichigo dan Orihime tetap tidak merubah posisi mereka malah keduanya sekarang kaget dengan adanya Masaki di kamar Ichigo dengan waktu yang err.. tidak tepat sepertinya .

Masaki dengan cepat menaruh semangkuk sup dan air putih itu di meja kamar Ichigo segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu luar

" Kau benar-benar argresif putraku ". Goda Masaki yang diiringi bunyi debaman pintu kamar Ichigo

BLAAMM

Ichigo dan Orihime sekarang saling berpandangan tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut mereka . Ichigo dengan cepat merubah posisinya yang sekarang duduk menyamping di sebelah Orihime .

Gadis bersurai orange hazelnut ini menundukan kepalanya dalam ia sungguh malu dengan keadaannya sekarang apalagi sampai di lihat Ibu Ichigo .

Sedangkan Ichigo mendengus pelan , apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Ibunya , pasti Ibunya itu sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada mereka berdua lebih tepatnya pada dirinya.

Orihime tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri merapikan bajunya

" Se-sebaiknya aku pulang . Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di-disini dan satu lagi Kurosaki-kun Ibumu itu khawatir karena kau mabuk tak sadarkan diri semalam jadi makanlah sup itu supaya badanmu bugar per-permisi ". Ujar Orihime yang berojigi lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke pintu kamar Ichigo.

Tetapi sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Ichigo , Orihime menoleh pada Ichigo

" Sup kentang itu bu-buatanku kuharap kau ingin memakannya jika kau sudi ".Orihime meninggalkan kamar Ichigo yang membuat pemuda itu yang mendengar kata-katanya barusan mendecih.

"Sudi? Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya " Kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri

KRUUYUUKK

Bunyi perut Ichigo yang tak elit memaksanya untuk segera melahap sup itu tapi pemuda Kurosaki ini mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi untuk sekedar memakan sup buatan Orihime itu .

Tetapi memang dasar Ichigo yang munafik kini dirinya tengah menyendok sup buatan Orihime dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya

" Cihh, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui ini err… tapi sup ini sungguh lezat "

o)(o

Kurosaki Corp pada pagi hari ini sedang di sibukkan dengan rapat yang di gelar lusa mendatang bagaimana tak mungkin Kurosaki Corp ini menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan perusahaan bunafit terkenal di mancanegara sang Ayah saja adalah salah satu penanam saham terbesar di bursa saham dunia .

Sejak tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk lima hari yang lalu kini Ichigo di sibukkan dengan puluhan dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya belum lagi para penjilat dan pesaing Kurosaki Corp semakin liar saja untuk menghancurkan perusahaan yang sudah di atas awan ini.

" Hei , Hanataro buatkan aku jus jeruk "Perintahnya pada bawahannya itu

" Hai, Ichigo-sama "

Tak lama kemudian jus jeruk segar berada di meja singgahsananya kemudian Ichigo meneguknya hingga tandas . Pemuda ini mengadahkan kepalanya memejamkan manik hazelnya itu , beberapa minggu yang di laluinya ini sungguh tak terpikirkan dalam benaknya ia tertawa pelan menghela nafasnya.

Setelah ia membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu merapihkan jasnya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya Ichigo ingin pulang cepat mengistirahatkan dirinya.

TRRUUTUU TRRUUUTUUU

Ponsel Ichigo berdering keras pemuda ini langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu

o)(o

" Ini pesanan kalian silahkan dinikmati ". Ujar seorang pelayan sedang menaruh pesanan ke meja pelanggannya.

Tangan mungilnya menyambar secangkir Americano Coffee lalu menyesapnya perlahan memandang kaca Café dari dalam dengan sendu.

"Umm..ano Orihime aku cukup kaget mendengar ceritamu itu ".Kata Tatsuki

Orihime tersenyum pahit mendengarnya

" A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Tatsuki-chan , terima kasih sudah me-mendengar ceritaku sampai jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo "

" Daijobu , Orihime kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri kok jadi aku akan menjadi pedengar terbaik untukmu ".

Orihime tertegun mendengar peryantaan bahwa Tatsuki sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri

" Arigatou Tatsuki-chan sepertinya aku ingin pulang duluan lagipula di luar sepertinya mulai me-mendung hehe . Aku tidak membawa supir pribadiku jadi aku akan naik Shinkansen saja.. Ja nee Tatsuki-chan ". Pamit Orihime meninggalkan uang bill-nya di meja dan meninggalkan Café itu.

Tatsuki yang sekarang ini hanya menganga dengan perilaku sahabatnya yang sungguh lebih dari aneh bisa-bisanya Orihime memasang eksprsi yang sungguh menyakitkan seperti itu.

' Ishida apa yang harus kau lakukan untuknya ? ia benar-benar mencintaimu '

.

.

.

DRRRESSSS

Hujan pun mengguyur sebagian kota Tokyo menyebar bau basah disetiap tetesannya , orang-orang banyak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh

Ichigo dan Senna kini menyusuri jalan di kota Tokyo saling mengapit diri masing-masing di bawah payung merah itu.

" Kukira kau masih sibuk Ichigo dengan pekerjaanmu itu , tapi untuk memastikannya aku menelponmu tadi ". Senna berujar sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo yang ada disampingnya

" Aku memang sedang sibuk tapi pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai jadi tenang saja aku bisa pulang bersamamu "

Senna ber-oh ria mendengarnya lalu memainkan pita rambutnya

"….."

Hening segera menyergap mereka , bunyi tetesan hujan yang jatuh di sepanjang jalan yang telah mereka lewati kini satu-satunya yang mampu mengiringi langkah dua sejoli ini.

' Kuso kalau saja parkiran mobilnya tak penuh mungkin aku tidak memarkir di gedung Nippon Budokkan itu ! ' umpat Ichigo

Berjalan dalam keheningan seperti ini membuat Ichigo kesal , tapi ia pun tidak menemukan topik untuk di bicarakan dengan Senna.

Manik hazelnya memandang lurus jalan setapak yang ada di depannya guyuran hujan menghalangi pandangannya itu.

Tapi ia cukup jelas dengan objek yang ada jauh di depannya kini , gadis itu berjalan gontai memegang payungnya yang berwarna biru muda sambil mengusap-usap lengannya di terpa dinginnya hujan yahh gadis itu Orihime Inoue .

' Orihime ? ' batin Ichigo

Semilir angin membelai rambut panjang menjuntainya , jari lentik Orihime merapikan helaian rambutnya itu dan menyelipkan ditelinganya pada saat itu juga tatapannya bersibobrok dengan pemuda yang berada jauh didepannya.

Langkah demi langkah ia ayunkan sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan lebih tepatnya berpapasan dengan dekat bagaikan slow motion Orihime lambat laun berjalan bersinggungan tepat disamping Ichigo . Sepertinya dua insan ini kedua mulutnya pun tidak membeo , menegur , mencemooh , atau sekedar saling memberi tatapan aneh benar-benar Ichigo dan Orihime rasa-rasanya tidak pernah dilahirkan untuk bertemu , dengan kata lain tidak saling mengenal .

Setelah jauh melangkah Orihime sedikit menolehkan kepalanya

" Ternyata gadis itu kekasih Kurosaki-kun" gumamya pada diri sendiri

o)(o

" Ichigo apakah kau tidak ingin membantuku ? " Tanya Senna yang tengah memakai apronnya

Ichigo mengelengkan kepalanya sembari merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu

" Huhh ! dasar awas saja kau memakan masakanku ! " umpat Senna menyambar spatulanya

Bukannya Ichigo tidak ingin membantu Senna memasak akan tetapi kalau pemuda ini ikut campur yahh sudah dipastikan ujung-ujungnya Ramen isntan yang akan dihidangkan Senna , walaupun masakan gadisnya itu kurang ( sangat tidak ) enak Ichigo masih menghargai usaha Senna untuk membuatkan masakannya membuat Ichigo menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Mata hazelnya kini terpejam bukan berarti ia tidur , tanpa sadar sekelebat bayangan Orihime memenuhi otaknya . Wajah ayunya yang datar , mata abu-abunya yang lurus itu membuat Ichigo mendengus pelan pemuda ini benar-benar merasa tidak pernah ada di bumi saat ia berpapasan dengan Orihime tadi .

Entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasa tak suka dengan perilaku gadis itu padahal sudah jelas perjanjian diantara mereka berdua ' Tidak saling mengenal ketika tidak ada kehadiran orang tua mereka ' yang disetujui kedua pihak ini .

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichigo berdering di saku celana langsung saja ia merogohnya

**Tou-san is calling**

" Moshi-moshi Tou-san , ada apa menelponku ? "

" Tidak apa-apa aku ingin mendengar kabar dari anakku ini " Jawab Isshin

" Oh , aku disini baik-baik saja .. bagaimana **liburanmu** di sana Tou-san menyenangkan ? "

" Hei Ichigo ini bukan liburan aku di Las Vegas bersama teman-teman klienku untuk membahas saham yang kutanam itu yahh walaupun aku menikmatinya disini hahaha ! "

' Hehh ! kau malah enak-enakkan disana sedangkan putramu disini.. 'geram Ichigo yang tertahan

" Ichigo bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Orihime ? "

" Kami baik-baik saja tak usah dipikirkan " Jawab Ichigo malas

" Aku tak suka dengan nada bicaramu itu , kau pikir aku menunangimu dengan gadis itu main-main . Kalian aku beri ikatan ini bukan semata-ma- "

" Iya aku tahu ini ikatan bisnismu dengan orang tua Orihime yag mempunyai direksi Jurnalis dan majalah terbesar di Jepang bukan ? makanya kau ingin menunangkanku dengan gadis itu " Potong Ichigo

" Dengarkan aku Kurosaki Ichigo aku menunangkanmu bukan karena bisnis ingat itu ! "

" Lalu dengan apa ? "

"…"

Ichigo tersenyum remeh ketika Ayahnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

" Bahkan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Tou-san "

" Kau tidak mengerti apapun . Tapi kuberi tahu Ichigo gadis itu sangatlah baik kau itu beruntung , walaupun gadis itu tidak mempunyai Ayah yang selalu ada disampingnya "

Ichigo mengernyit heran

Apa yang kau katakan ?

" Ayah ? apa maksudmu ia sudah tidak-"

" Kau benar . Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun silam dan aku sangat menyesal .. aku mempunyai hutang nyawa pada Ayahya itu "

Otak Ichigo kini mencari-cari maksud pernyataan Ayah itu

" Tou-san apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku ? Apa hubunganmu dengan Ayah Orihime sehingga kau merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam ? Adakah maksud lain dari pertunanganku dengan Orihime ? " pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan dari Ichigo

"….. "

Lagi-lagi Tou-sannya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo

" Tou-san jawab aku "

" Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu Ichigo " Tutur Isshin yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu.

" Apa maksudmu Tou-"

TUUUTTTTT

Ayahya sudah memutuskan teleponya sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya

Siapa Ayah Orihime ? Apa hubungannya dengan Ayahku ?

.

.

.

Go…

Ichi…

Go…

ICHIGO !

Teriakkan Senna sukses menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya . Senna menatapkan bingung Ichigo dengan sikapnya

" Kau ini kenapa sih melamun terus !? " Tanya Senna sambil melepas apronnya

" Apa masakanmu sudah jadi ? " Ichigo malah bertanya balik

" Ichigo kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku , kenapa ? "

" Tidak apa-apa . Sebaiknya kita makan perutku sudah keroncongan " ujar Ichigo yang menarik kursi makannya

" Kau kerasukan apa ? "

" Kau ngomong apa sih ? kubilang ayo kita makan , memang ada yang aneh dariku ? " Tanya Ichigo

' Tidak biasanya Ichigo bersikap aneh seperti ini , aku makin tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya '

" Memang kau tidak aneh sih … hanya kau yang tidak-ahh sudahlah ayo kita makan " tukas Senna

" Tapi jangan memaki masakanku oke " Lanjutnya yang tentu saja diiringi kekehan dari Ichigo

" Tidak akan walaupun masakanmu kurang enak "

o)(o

Orihime yang kini dalam perjalanan pulangnya menaiki Shinkansen hanya termenung , pendar abu-abunya menatap kosong kedepan . Tapi tiba-tiba saja seulas senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya ia merasa senang dengan perilakunya yang mengacuhkan Ichigo tadi .

Walaupun dari mereka berlagak tak saling kenal tetapi Orihime bisa melihat samar-samar dari lekuk wajah Ichigo kalau pemuda itu tidak suka karena merasa di acuhkan . Orihime melancarkan salah satu perjanjiannya itu

Apakah dengan perjanjian seperti ini ia bisa tetap bersama Ishida ?

Apakah ia akan terus-menerus menutupi kebohongannya ini apalagi pada Ibunya sendiri ?

Apakah Ichigo merasakan hal sama apa yang dirasakannya ?

Merasakan hal apa Orihime ?

Merasakan hal yang sulit kau apresiasikan dengan kelakuanmu

Rasa sakit ?

Tiba-tiba saja hati Orihime merasa sakit ini seperti perasaannya dipermainkan oleh pemuda bersurai orange itu ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

Sadar

Kepala Orihime menggeleng-geleng keras ia tak boleh merasakan rasa sakit ini ,tidak seharusnya rasa sakit ini ada .Cintanya itu hanya untuk seorang Ishida saja..

Apakah kau mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri Orihime ?

DRRRTT DRRRTTT

Perlahan tangannya itu ia turunkan dari wajahnya lalu Orihime mengeluarkan ponselya dari dalam tas

00181XXXXXXXX

Ia mengernyit heran dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya dengan acuh tak acuh Orihime membuka pesan itu

**FROM : 00181XXXXXXXX**

**Orihime Inoue , jangan kaget kenapa aku bisa tahu nomormu**

**Terima kasih atas yang tadi**

**Aku hanya ingin bertanya kuharap kau berkata jujur**

**Aku menadapat informasi dari seseorang tentang Ayahmu itu . Ayahku sendiri merasa mempunyai hutang nyawa pada Ayahmu itu yang sudah meninggal **

**Sebenarnya siapa Ayahmu itu sampai-sampai Tou-san ku mempunyai hutang nyawa pada Ayahmu ?**

Manik abu-abunya membulat sempurna dengan kata-kata ' Ayahmu itu yang sudah meninggal ' syaraf-syarafnya pun menegang . Jantung Orihime kini berdetak sangat cepat dirinya hanya bisa tercengang , bingung , takut , kaget pastinya entah sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak bertemu Ayahnya dan sekarang ada seseorang yang mengatakan Ayahnya telah meninggal.

Jari-jari gemetar membalas pesan tersebut , Orihime tidak percaya akan hal ini apa-apaan Ayahnya telah meninggal ? pikirnya

**TO : 00181XXXXXXXX**

**Dari mana kau tahu nomor ponselku ? siapa kau ?**

**Bagaimana kau bisa membuat pernyataan bahwa Ayahku telah meninggal ?**

**Jangan bicara hal konyol seperti ini**

**Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hubungan Ayahmu dengan Ayahku apalagi aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu**

Orihime langsung mengirim pesannya itu tak menunggu lama ia dapat balasannya

**FROM : 00181XXXXXXXX**

**Jangan membuatku tertawa Orihime**

**Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu kalau Ayahmu telah meninggal jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku**

**Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja supaya aku tidak bisa mengorek rahasia pribadimu itu yang membuat Ayahku mau menunangi putranya ini denganmu**

**Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi bertunangan denganmu camkan itu ! Kau apakan Ayahku sehingga ia bersih keras untuk membuatku bertunangan denganmu dan apa-apaan itu Ayahku berkata kau adalah gadis yang baik . Omong kosong !**

Hati gadis ini mencelos dengan kata-kata kasar yang dikirim orang itu . Orihime merasakan matanya mulai memanas

Tidak ia harus kuat !

Ya harus kuat dengan calon tunangan bodohnya itu

**TO : 00181XXXXXXXX**

**Kau Kurosaki-kun ? **

**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sehingga kau berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku **

**Asal kau tahu saja Ayahku itu masih hidup seenaknya saja kau mengatakan ia tiada , kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku **

**Terserah kau sudi atau tidak bertunangan denganku yang jelas jangan ikut campur urusan keluargaku dan pribadiku mengerti**

**Soal aku gadis yang baik biarkan orang lain saja yang menilai diriku karena ku tahu matamu itu telah buta untuk melihat kebaikan yang tulus dari orang lain**

Orihime benar-benar emosi sekarang ponsel yang ia genggam langsung dimatikan dan menaruh ke dalam tasnya

Gadis bersurai orange hazelnut itu termangu perasaan Orihime campur aduk marah , bingung , sedih jadi satu . Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang

' Apa Ibu tahu tentang hal ini ? '

o)(o

**FROM : Orihime Inoue**

**Kau Kurosaki-kun ? **

**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sehingga kau berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku **

**Asal kau tahu saja Ayahku itu masih hidup seenaknya saja kau mengatakan ia tiada , kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku **

**Terserah kau sudi atau tidak bertunangan denganku yang jelas jangan ikut campur urusan keluargaku dan pribadiku mengerti**

**Soal aku gadis yang baik biarkan orang lain saja yang menilai diriku karena ku tahu matamu itu telah buta untuk melihat kebaikan yang tulus dari orang lain**

Ichigo tengah membaca pesan balasan dari Orihime matanya menatap tajam layar ponselnya dan lansung memasukkan ponsel itu di dalam saku celananya dengan kasar

_karena ku tahu matamu itu telah buta untuk melihat kebaikan yang tulus dari orang lain_

' Kuso ! gadis sialan ! Tak akan kumaafkan kau ! ' raung Ichigo dalam benaknya

Wajahnya yang merah menahan emosi tampak jelas di mata Senna apalagi Ichigo kini sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar

" HAHH! " teriak Ichigo frustasi

Senna tersetak kaget mendengar teriakkan Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya

" Kau ini kenapa sih ? " Tanya Senna

Ichigo kini merunduk jari jemarinya bertautan menopang dagunya membuat Senna tak mengerti perilaku Ichigo saat ini dengan pelan tangan Senna terjulur pada bahu Ichigo.

" Ichigo kalau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku "

"…"

" Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu sekarang "

"…."

" Katakan sesuatu Ichigo ! Jangan diam saja ! " Kata Senna malahan sekarang gadis ini merasa kesal diacuhkan oleh Ichigo.

Pemuda ini mendongak menatap mata Senna dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ada tersirat emosi yang membuncah di dalamnya yang betul-betul ditahan oleh Ichigo .

Tangan mungil Senna membelai pelan rambut Ichigo gadis ini harus bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin saat ini

" Kau kenapa Ichigo ? " Tanya Senna dengan nadaya yang melembut

"…"

Bukannya menjawab Ichigo malah menikmati setiap belaian tangan Senna di rambutnya setidaknya dua menit ia menikmati sentuhan itu dan berakhir dengan kata-kata Senna yang sedikit sakartik

" Ichigo kalau kau begini terus aku merasa diriku yang ada disampingmu kini hanya bayangan di matamu saja yang sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ada , aku capek jadinya melihat kelakuanmu yang tiba-tiba romantis dan langsung berubah acuh tak acuh seperti ini ! " tukas Senna yang kini melipat tangan didepan dadanya

Ichigo langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang tentu saja membuat Senna heran

" Aku ingin menenangkan diri.. Senna , aku pulang dulu permisi . Jaa nee " . ujar Ichigo meninggalkan rumah Senna

o)(o

" Tadaima "

" Okaeri Orihime-chan "

Rangiku menyambut kepulangan Orihime dengan hangat yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Orihime

" Tumben Kaa-san pulang cepat "

" Dikantor pekerjaanku tidak begitu banyak jadi secepatya aku pulang ". Kata Rangiku yang menuntun Orihime untuk duduk di sofa

Orihime kini memeluk Ibunya yang tengah membelai helaian rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang

" Kau tahu Kaa-san akhir-akhir ini berat untukku apalagi aku baru semester satu dan pertungan ini ". Celoteh Orihime

" Kalau ada hal yang berat yang kau jalani jangan menanggungnya sendiri ingat kau punya Kaa-san , soal pertunangan itu tak usah dipikirkan aku yakin kau bisa menjalaninya "

Kalimat terakhir Rangiku membuat Orihime tersenyum pahit , perasaannya makin tak menentu rasa sakit dihatinya-pun menjalar

_Ayahmu itu yang sudah meninggal _

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba sekilas lewat dibenaknya mungkin ini saatnya ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Ibunya

" Ne , Kaa-san "

" Iya ada apa Orihime ? "

" A-apa benar-benar Ayah sedang bekerja diluar negeri ? " Tanya Orihime ragu-ragu

Rangiku tersentak mendengarnya , pertanyaan yang selalu diulang Orihime tentang Ayahnya itu . Rangiku selalu mengatakan kalau Suaminya itu sedang bekerja diluar negeri.

" Ayahmu sedang bekerja diluar negeri Orihime-chan " tutur katanya yang lembut dengan senyuman

Senyuman getir

Dan Orihime bisa melihat itu

Jawaban Rangiku selalu diulang membuat gadis ini makin lama menyimpan kecurigaan pada Ibunya sendiri.

" Ji-jika itu benar maka tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi Kaa-san ka-karena ada seseorang yang mengatakan Ayah telah me-meninggal "

Tubuh Rangiku kini membeku lidahya kelu untuk menampik semua kata-kata Orihime wajahnya terlihat panik . Wanita ini belum menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataan yang benar fakta baginya itu tapi ia sepertinya harus berbohong lagi untuk kesekian kalinya .

' Maafkan Kaa-san Orihime…'

" Orang itu hanya ingin membuatmu sedih Orihime karena Tou-san tidak pulang-pulang sampai sekarang dari pekerjaannya "

Orihime tahu Ibunya sedang berdusta mana ada orang berkata begitu dengan wajah penyesalan , dan kesedihan yang amat dalam bukan wajah yang penuh harap Suaminya akan pulang.

' Kaa-san kenapa kau berbohong padaku ? ' cicit Orihime didalam hatinya

TBC

Maaf kalau Chapter ini menurutku tidak seru aku benar-benar lagi krisis ide soalnya lagi banyak tugas sekolah ( emangya ngaruh ) . Sebenernya juga ada ide buat bikin fanfic berpairing si Quatro espada sama Hime tapi kendala waktu dan ide jadi aku urungkan niatya deh tapi semoga aja bisa segera publish ideku yang satu itu . Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan meReview

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

Konyaku no Unsuccessful ?

BLEACH

©TITE KUBO

Chapter 4

Kebut update yahh walaupun lama publishnya #digampar maaf ya kalau ada Typo dichapter sebelumnya , janji di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan #suer tapi kalau belum memuaskan silahkan kritik dan saran Reader-san deh #authorlabil

SUMMARY : Pertunangan tiba – tiba antara Ichigo dan Orihime membuat rintangan di kehidupan mereka menjadi besar . Apakah mereka mampu mengatasinya ? Adakah benih – benih cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka ?

**WARNING : GAJE ,TYPO , AU , OOC , ABAL , DLDR DAN LAIN – LAIN**

Langsung aja chapter 4 is up , Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

Yokohama university -

Terlihat ada dua gadis yang sedang bercengkrama di taman universitas ini sambil memakan bento mereka diselinggi humor yang aneh ditelinga orang-orang yang lewat didepan mereka.

" Kau bisa membayangkan Ishida menjadi tukang pos Orihime hahaha…"

" Hahaha sepertinya itu lucu Tatsuki-chan hahaha.. a-aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya ."

Maafkan kekasihmu Ishida memang selera humornya aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi asalkan ia dapat tertawa lepas lagi sejak 2 minggu lalu ia tampak murung

" Sudahlah hahaha Tatsuki-chan kau membuat perutku sakit ."

" Hahaha yare-yare."

" Kau mau pulang bersamaku ? ," ajak Tatsuki tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Orihime. Tangannya mulai memasukkan bentonya yang telah habis ke dalam ranselnya.

" Tentu saja ayo kita pulang Tatsuki-chan ." Orihime tersenyum lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya

Belum ada setengah jalan mereka melangkah sudah dihadang oleh mobil sport merah yang mewah itu , Lalu pengemudi itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya

" Orihime cepat masuk ."

" A-apa maksudmu Kurosaki-kun ? ." Orihime mengernyit heran pasalnya pemuda ini tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya seakan-akan mereka saling mengenal padahal perjanjiannya.. ohh sudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur .

" Kubilang cepat masuk! ," ulang Ichigo menaikkan satu oktaf kalimatnya.

' Ohh ini rupanya calon tunangan Orihime ternyata rambut orangenya sungguh mencolok ' Benak Tatsuki

" Ta-tapi Tatsuki-chan , Bagaimana de-"

" Siapa dia? Temanmu ? peduli amat ," ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang sinis.

' Kurang ajar pemuda ini ' Geram Tatsuki yang mencoba menahan emosinya .

Karena Orihime tak kunjung masuk kedalam , Dengan kasar ia menyeret Orihime kedalam mobilnya tapi sesaat sebelum itu pergelangan tangannya di tahan Tatsuki.

" Berani-beraninya kau bertindak kasar pada perempuan ," cegah Tatsuki .

" Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu itu kalau tidak aku juga bisa bertindak kasar pada perempuan ," gertak Ichigo memandang Tatsuki remeh.

" Ka-kau ! ."

" Su-sudahlah Tatsuki-chan lain kali aku akan pulang ber-bersamamu ," ujar Orihime dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Lalu dengan perlahan tangan Tatsuki melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ichigo dan menghela nafas. Pantas saja Orihime sering mengeluh tentang tunangannya ini kalau dilihat dari perlakuannya bisa dibilang cukup kasar untuk seorang perempuan apalagi kalau dibanding-bandingkan dengan perlakuan Ishida yang lembut kepada Orihime yahh jauh sekali perbedaannya antara Ichigo .

" Kuharap kau bisa bersikap baik padanya ," Tukas Tatsuki kesal

" Aku tidak mendengarmu ," Kata-kata Ichigo makin membuat Tatsuki kesal

"Kurosaki-kun hentikan!." Orihime mencoba memperingatkan Ichigo yang makin lama menjengkelkan ini tak segan-segan gadis senja ini melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Ichigo .

" Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? apa yang kau tunggu cepat masuk! ."

" Ba-baiklah ! ." Sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal Orihime masuk ke dalam mobil itu

BLAAMM

Ichigo tak menunggu lama masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

o)(o

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diisi gerutuan Orihime yang tak jelas wajah cantiknya merenggut kesal karena entah sudah berapa kali Orihime bertanya ' Kenapa kau membawaku pergi ? kita mau kemana ? ' tanpa dijawab sepatah katapun dari Ichigo

" Kurosaki-kun jawab aku ."

"…. "

" Kurosaki-kuuunnn ." Rengek Orihime

" Hahh! Berisik! Bisakah kau diam! ," bentak Ichigo masih fokus dengan kemudinya yang membuat Orihime tersentak kaget

" Kita mau ke-kemana ..? ," tanya Orihime dengan menurunkan nada suaranya.

" Kita mau ke butik . B-U-T-I-K ! ," jawab Ichigo sampai dengan kesalnya ia mengeja kata-katanya

" Kenapa kita harus kesana ? ."

Ichigo sepertinya salah menjawab pertanyaan Orihime bukannya gadis ini diam malah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi yang makin malas pemuda jeruk ini untuk menjawabnya yahh daripada ia terus merajuk dan merengek hanya membuat kepalanya pening saja.

' Wanita benar-benar cerewet '

" Membeli gaun untukmu ," jawab Ichigo .Tanpa sadar pemuda bermata hazel ini menemukan ide jahilnya

" Untuk a-apa ? ," tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada mirip Orihime sampai-sampai nada gugupnya pun ikut terlontar dari mulutnya.

Orihime tak suka nada bicara Ichigo yang terkesan mengejeknya

" Ja-jangan seperti itu ."

" Untuk makan malam dengan Ibumu dan Orang tuaku ." Jawab Ichigo dengan suara aslinya

" Kenapa ti-tidak mengajak a-adikmu ? ," Sekejap Ichigo kini berbakat menjadi _Seiyuu_

" Cukup hentikan Kurosaki-kun ," Pinta Orihime yang matanya mulai memanas karena ulah Ichigo

" Tentu saja aku tidak tahuuu ! ."

"….."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis bermanik abu-abu ini terdiam dan merunduk bahunya sedikit bergetar lantas Ichigo menoleh pada Orihime sekarang malah bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu tetapi suara isakan yang terdengar di telinga Ichigo. Pemuda ini langsung meminggirkan mobilnya ke sisi jalan dan berhenti.

" Hikss… hikss k-kau sudah kubilang berhenti me-mengejekku , kau ja-jahat.. hikkss Kurosaki-kun ," isak Orihime sedikit sesenggukkan memandang pilu Ichigo.

Iris hazel itu membulat melihat air mata Orihime menganak sungai ada rasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya tadi , ia merasa benar-benar keterlaluan yahh walaupun otak bodohnya tadi tidak mengakui penyesalannya.

" Gomen . Gomenne Orihime ." sesalnya

" Ka-kau..hikss benar-benar laki-laki yang ja-jahat hikkss ."

" Jangan menangis ," pinta Ichigo.

" Ka-kau hikss mengatakan A-ayahku me-meninggal hikks.. Kurosaki-kun kau menyebal-"

" Orihime maafkan aku ," Potong Ichigo tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Orihime.

Gadis ayu ini memandang lekat Ichigo yang Nampak serius dengan kata-katanya genangan dimatanyapun tak kunjung berhenti malah semakin deras.

Ichigo yang melihatnya mendengus pelan apa boleh buat ia harus meredakan tangisan calon tunangannya ini .

GREEPP

Ichigo merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam dada bidangnya sedangkan Orihime kaget dengan perlakuan Ichigo ini namun ia tak bisa menolaknya ia sudah lelah menangis . Ichigo bisa merasakan bajunya sedikit basah dengan perlahan ia mengusap punggung Orihime.

" Aku sudah bilang maafkan aku ." Pemuda ini entah darimana datangnya nada super lembut itu setahunya selama ini ia tak pernah menggunakan nada itu pada pacarnya sendiri Senna .

" Hikss.. Bo..hong ," kilah Orihime.

" Aku bersungguh-sungguh . Aku menyesal Orihime ."

"Kalau begitu .. Ja-jangan ..hikkss diulangi la-lagi aku benar-benar tidak suka ."

" Hai . Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ." Ichigo makin mempererat pelukannya karena dirasanya tangisan Orihime tidak kunjung reda.

5 menitpun berlalu tangisan gadis ini pun mereda tapi Ichigo belum juga melepaskan pelukannya itu , Orihime menyadari posisi mereka yang masih sama langsung merasakan pipinya memanas jantungnya ikut bertalu-talu.

' Su-sudah berapa lama aku dipe-pelukan Kurosaki-kun ? ' Tanya Orihime dalam hati

" Kurosaki-kun bi-bisa lepaskan pe-pelukanmu itu ."

Bukannya menjawab Ichigo malah menelusupkan kepalanya pada helaian rambut Orihime

' Wanginya seperti Caramel '

" Shampomu wangi caramel ? ," tanya Ichigo tak jelas namun sekedar pertanyaan itu rona merah dipipi Orihime menjadi-jadi

" Ti-tidak aku hanya memakai Shampo bi-biasa ."

" Aku suka wangi rambutmu ." Dengan segala hormat Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo apa kau tidak sadar semua ucapanmu tadi , apalagi sekarang kau ini tampak menikmati perlakuanmu pada Orihime ingatlah kau punya Senna . SENNA

Sepertinya iblis dikepala jeruknya ini merapalkan kalimat-kalimat nistanya untuk membuat Ichigo menghilangkan Senna dari benaknya sebentar . Orihime dengan sedikit tenaganya mendorong pelan dada Ichigo agar menjauh dari dirinya.

" Kau ini kenapa ? ." Ichigo menautkan alisnya ketika Orihime mendorong dadanya.

" Harusnya a-aku yang bilang begitu , kau me-memelukku ."

" Lalu ? ," tanya Ichigo.

" Ka-kau memelukku terlalu la-lama ."

Seketika Ichigo beranjak mundur dari posisinya sekarang matanya kembali fokus kedepan jalan

" Be-benarkah ? ," tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu sembari menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Hell ya tentu saja menutupi guratan merah dipipinya itu .

" Umm.. I-iya ," jawab Orihime dengan merunduk malu

" Maaf.. "

" Daijoubu Kurosaki-kun harusnya aku meminta maaf…." Orihime menggeleng pelan menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Pada Ishida-kun karena telah me-memeluk laki-laki lain." Lanjutnya

' Cihh pada situasi seperti ini dia masih memikirkan kekasihnya itu '

Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya berdiam saja . Pemuda ini langsung menginjak gas dan melesat ke tujuan mereka

Di sela perjalanan mereka ( Kembali ) Orihime sepertinya ingin berkata seseuatu tapi ia urungkan niatnya Ichigo melihat Orihime dari kaca depan mobil mendengus pelan

" Orihime apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ? ." Orihime menggeleng pelan

" Na-nanti kau marah dan bilang aku be-berisik ."

' Gadis ini takut padaku 'Pikir Ichigo

" Tak apa aku tidak marah lagi ."

" Umm.. Kurosaki-kun ".

" Ya ? "

" Apa benar katamu ka-kalau A-ayahku me-meninggal ?, " tanya Orihime ragu-ragu

" Aku juga tidak tahu Ayahku yang berkata seperti itu , Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau Ayahmu telah meninggal ."

" E-ehh !? Ayahmu ? Isshin-ji yang bilang begitu ? ," tanya Orihime penasaran

" Iya memangnya kenapa ? ."

" Tidak apa-apa . Se-setelah kau mengirim pesan itu malamnya aku bertanya pada Ibuku… "

" Hn ? "

" Dia bilang ka-kalau Ayah masih hidup . Ayah masih sibuk bekerja diluar negeri ka-katanya ," kata Orihime dengan wajah sendunya

Ichigo menoleh sekilas pada Orihime

" Salah satu dari mereka ada yang ditutup-tutupi ." Gumam Ichigo tentu saja suaranya itu tak terdengar ditelinga Orihime

" Kau bi-bilang apa Kurosaki-kun ? ."

" Lupakan , apa kau ingin menangis lagi ? Jika iya aku dengan senang hati menawarkan bahuku ini untuk meredakan isakanmu itu ." Ichigo tersenyum jahil

" Ti-tidak akan ! ."

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Ishida sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya pemuda bersurai biru gelap ini memicing dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

" Mengapa ia tidak mengangkat telfonku ? ." Tangannya cekatan menyambungkan lagi teleponnya

**Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi**

" Tumben sekali ia tak menjawab telfonku , biasanya langsung disambar ponselnya itu jika tahu aku yang meneleponnya "

KLEKK

" Maaf Ishida-sama para klienmu sedang menunggu diruang rapat ," ujar seorang sekretaris yang tadi masuk ke Ruangan Ishida

" Baiklah aku akan kesana ." Ishida mengganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu Butik di pusat kota Tokyo dua sejoli ini ( Mungkin ) sedang sibuk memilih pakaian yang ingin mereka kenakan.

" Kurosaki-kun ini ba-bagus tidak ? ," tanya Orihime pada Ichigo

" Aku tidak tahu ," jawab Ichigo acuh tak acuh

" Dari tadi kau bilang ti-tidak tahu terus ."

" Makanya kau coba saja sendiri ."

" Huhh yasudah ." Orihime kesal langsung melengos dari hadapan Ichigo

" Mari kuantar pass room-nya nona ." Dengan ramahnya pelayan itu mengantar Orihime ke kamar ganti.

" A-arigatou ," ujar Orihime

" Apa tuan ingin aku rekomendasikan setelan jas untuk acara makan malam ? ." Tawar sang pegawai itu melihat Ichigo hanya mondar-mandir di deretan baju yang pajang diButik itu.

" Terserah kalian yang penting aku pakai baju ," ketus Ichigo

Selang beberapa lama Ichigo sudah rapi dengan setelan jas biru donkernya membuatnya tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

' Gadis itu belum juga keluar dari kamar ganti ? '

Akhirnya Ichigo menunggu Orihime didepan kamar gantinya

" Lama sekali kau Ori-"

" Hi-me ? ."

Tak dapat dipungkiri Ichigo terpaku dengan oleh kecantikan Orihime dengan balutan dress warna putih gading itu saat keluar dari kamar ganti.

" Ke-kenapa ka-kau melihatku seperti itu ? ." Orihime jadi salah tinkah dengan tatapan Ichigo padanya

" Kau ngomong apa ? ." Ichigo malah balik bertanya sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ahh.. ti-tidak jadi ."

Mereka lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar price baju mereka masing-masing

" Bayar sendiri-sendiri ." Celetuk Ichigo . Orihime memandangnya tak percaya tiba-tiba saja moodnya turun drastis

" A-apa maksudmu ? ."

" Aku hanya ingin menanggung Jas suit-ku saja ." Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Orihime yang telah merenggut kesal

" Huhh! Da-dasar pelit ." Kata Orihime yang angsung membuang mukanya

Pegawai kasir di depan mereka hanya tertawa pelan melihat perdebatan kecil mereka

" Biarkan saja aku pelit yang penting kaya ," ucap Ichigo dengan angkuhnya

" Makan saja ha-hartamu itu , mereka semua ti-tidak dibawa mati ."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya

" Orihime aku malas berdebat denganmu ." Ichigo lalu melenggang pergi

" Matte Kurosaki-kun "

o)(o

.

.

.

.

L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon ( Prefektur Shinjuku )-

" Kalian sungguh pasangan yang serasi ," puji Rangiku

" Hahaha kau bisa saja ," ucap Masaki

" Lalu kapan mereka datang ? ." Tanya Isshin yang kini duduk menhadap kedua wanita itu

" Mungkin sebentar lagi sayang ."

" Lagipula baru jam 7 malam mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka datang Masaki-san ." Kata Rangiku

" Hihihi aku tak sabar melihat mereka berdua , Pagi-pagi sekali aku menyuruh Ichigo untuk ke Yokohama walaupun sedikit paksaan karena anak itu ogah-ogahan ." Tutur Masaki

" Lho Ichigo-kun tidak bekerja hari ini ? ."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya cuti satu hari dari pekerjaannya lagipula urusan dengan klien bisnisnya dari Brazil sudah selesai Rangiku-san ."Jawab Isshin yang menuangkan botol Whiski yang disediakan ke gelasnya.

" Ohh kukira ia pemuda yang sibuk ."

" Anakku itu memang sibuk tapi ia bisa membagi waktu untuk keluarganya ." Timpal Masaki

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Orihime datang tentunya dengan sikap mesra mereka untuk menyembunyikan kedoknya masing-masing lalu dengan cekatan Ichigo menarik bangku Orihime mempersilahkan calon tunangannya itu duduk.

" Maaf menunggu lama Otou-san , Kaa-san , Ba-san ." Ichigo berusaha untuk bersikap sopan pada orang tuanya dan Ibu dari gadis yang disampingnya ini.

" Ahh tidak perlu seformal itu Ichigo-kun ."Ucap Rangiku

Masaki hanya tersenyum melihat putranya dan calon tunangannya tampak serasi . Kecantikan Orihime Nampak alami dari Ibunya.

" Malam ini kau cantik sekali Orihime-chan ."

" A-arigatou Ba-san ." Orihime tersipu malu jadinya sedangkan Ichigo mendengus geli

" Kau kenapa Ichigo-kun ada yang salah dengannya ? ." Misaki bertanya pada Ichigo lalu melirik Orihime.

" Mungkin dia gugup karena disampingnya kini ada perempuan yang menyamar menjadi bidadari ". Sambar Isshin

" Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan Isshin-san "

" Tunggu apa lagi silahkan ." Misaki dengan ramah membuka acara makan malam mereka

Sesekali Rangiku melihat kegugupan Orihime Nampak jelas dimatanya

" Bagaimana hubungan kalian ? ." Tanya Isshin disela-sela makannya . Ichigo dan Orihime saling berganti pandang  
" A-anoo.. umm.. kami belum ada ke-"

"Kencan . Kami belum pernah kencan ." Cela Ichigo asal . Padahal Orihime ingin berkata sejujurnya kalau memang hubungan mereka belum ada ' kemajuan ' .

" Aisshh kenapa begitu ? Apa kalian tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan? ," tukas Masaki yang sedikit kecewa

" Aku sibuk Bu kau bisa melihatnya sendiri sedangkan Orihime padat jadwal semester 1 mata kuliahnya ," papar Ichigo

" Hahh benar juga kalian pasangan yang sibuk ."

" Tapi setidaknya kalian sudah saling mengenal ." Kali ini Isshin angkat bicara juga

" Ahh aku baru ingat dua minggu lalu Ichigo-kun dan Orihime-chan sedang…. ," ucap Masaki dengan senyum jahilnya

" Se-sedang apa cepat katakan Masaki-san ? ," tanya Rangiku dengan antusias matanyapun berbinar-binar sedangkan Isshin hanya tersenyum tapi otaknya sudah berpikiran mesum ckck.. Ayah macam apa kau.

Orihime dan Ichigo hanya mematung menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Masaki

' Ya ampun jangan lagi '

' Ba-bagaimana ini..'

" Sedang.. ahh pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan ," Lanjut Masaki yang membuat kepala Isshin dan Rangiku sedikit terantuk ke meja

' Hahh untung saja ' Batin Ichigo dan Orihime

" Tapi aku sempat melihat anak kita menindih Orihime-chan kyaaa.. ," Kata Masaki histeris membuat Ichigo dan Orihime seperti dicopot jantungnya. Rangiku melotot tak percaya sedangkan Isshin senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

" I-itu memalukan Bu ." Ichigo masih menahan urat malunya

" Ba-san ha-hanya sa-salah paham ," Sangkal Orihime yang kini saking salah tingkahnya memilin kecil-kecil Dress-nya

" Apanya yang salah paham ? Aku menatap kalian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ."

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan yang lebih dari ciuman ? ," Celetuk Isshin

UHUKK UHUKK

Ichigo mendengarnya tersedak bukan main gila juga Ayah ini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pemuda ini menatap sekilas Orihime dari ekor matanya nampak si gadis kikuk dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

' Jangankan ciuman berdekatan dengannya saja ogah ia gadis yang menyebalkan '. Pikir Ichigo

Memang munafik Ichigo ini bukannya tadi sore ia tak mau melepaskan peukannya dari gadis itu malah sampai-sampai menikmatinya.

" Hahaha mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan gadis yang menye-," ucapan Ichigo ditahannya karena sekarang ia harus menahan sakit kakinya yang diinjak Orihime.

Orihime menatap Ichigo hanya tersenyum sepertinya ia mengatakan -rasakan-itu Ichigo mendelik tentunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan agar bisa menyamakan keadaan .

' Brengsek juga gadis ini ' Umpat Ichigo

" Ka-kami mana mungkin melakukannya ."

" Ja-jadi kau tidak mau dicium putraku begitu !? ," tanya Masaki yang tidak suka anaknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis

" Heii jangan berteriak pada anakku! ." Rangiku membela anaknya itu

" Kau diam saja! ." Ucap Masaki tak mau kalah

Berdebatan kecil antara Masaki dan Rangiku kini menjadi sorotan beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya , mereka sedidikt berbisik-bisik dan melirik aneh pada dua wanita ini.

" Hei kalian berdua diam ." Isshin mendesis sambil menatap tajam dua wanita yang ada dihadapannya membuat Masaki dan Rangiku terdiam.

" Kalian benar-benar memalukan membuat selera makanku hilang saja ," ucap Isshin yang tengah membenarkan dasinya lalu melenggang pergi

" Tu-tunggu sayang.. ," Cegah Masaki

" Pulanglah bersama Ichigo ." Seru Isshin yang menghilang di kejauhan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berempat di meja ini hanya suara alunan musik yang mengeringi keheningan diantaranya . Orihime berasa bersalah dengan ucapannya tadi seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya kalau tahu jadinya begini.

Diluar dugaan Ichigo sedikit tersenyum puas dengan kebodohan Orihime . Mata hazelnya kini memandang Ibunya yang terduduk lesu lalu ia menghela nafas pelan

' Ada-ada saja ' pikirnya

.

.

.

" Ma-maaf ini semua sa-salahku… aku yang membuat makan malam hari ini ja-jadi berantakan." Akhirnya Orihime membuka mulutnya juga lantas Masaki dan Rangiku menoleh padanya.

" Ini bukan salahmu Orihime-chan , tapi wanita ini ."Cibir Rangiku dengan matanya yang melirik Masaki

Ibu dari Ichigo ini mendelik mendengarnya, tangannya itu ia kepal dipangkuan Dressnya

" A-apa maksudmu !? Putrimu saja yang sok jual mahal "

" Jaga ucapanmu Masaki-san! "

" Seharusnya kau yang menjaga ucap-"

" Sudahlah kalian tidak seharusnya bertengkar karena masalah kecil . Apa kalian tidak sadar sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang ". Tegur Ichigo memandang lurus pada Ibunya dan Rangiku.

" Ibumu memang tidak tahu sopan santun Ichigo ." Rangiku memandang remeh Masaki yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah

" Terserah apa katamu ! "

SETT

" Ayo kita pulang Kaa-san kalau berlama-lama disini hanya akan memperkeruh suasana ". Ichigo menarik Ibunya keluar dari Restoran itu meninggalkan Orihime dan Rangiku terdiam.

Tanpa banyak bicara Orihime bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar tas jinjingnya

" Kaa-san a-aku mau pulang du-duluan . Mungkin Kaa-san butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

" Kita pulang bersama-sama Orihime-chan."Rangiku dengan cepat menahan Orihime yang menapakkan kakinya selangkah

" I-iya Kaa-san "

o)(o

" Astaga ! Ishida-kun tadi siang menghubungiku ," Kata Orihime yang sedang melihat layar ponsel di dalam kamarnya

**73 MISSEDCALL . 30 MESSAGES **

Kata-kata itu sangat jelas tertera dilayar ponselnya itu

" Pantas saja aku tak mendengarnya , ponselku tadi siang mati ," gumam Orihime

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Konichiwa Orihime-chan**

**Kau sedang apa ?**

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Kau tahu aku sedang memikirkanmu**

**Aku merindukanmu Orihime-chan**

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Apa kau sudah makan siang ?**

**Makanlah yang banyak Orihime-chan . Kau tahu semester 1 itu sangat berat lho**

**Jagalah kesehatanmu…**

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku ?**

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Apa kau sedang sibuk ?**

**Kupikir seharusnya siang ini kau sudah selesai jam kuliahmu**

**Apa kau punya tugas tambahan ?**

**Kalau iya sepertinya kau bisa mengandalkanku ^^**

**FROM : Ishida-kun ^^**

**Ada apa denganmu Orihime-chan ? Tidak biasanya kau begini ( tidak membalas pesanku )**

**Jangan membuatku khawatir Orihime-chan**

Terlalu banyak pesan yang dikirim Ishida pada Orihime membuat gadis senja ini sedikit menyesal membiarkan ponselnya itu mati apalagi kejadian tadi siang saat ia dan Ichigo..

BLUSSHH

Orihime mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mungkin sekarang wajahnya telah memerah mengingat dirinya tengah berada didalam pelukan Ichigo.

' Tidak boleh , aku tidak boleh begini . Ishida-kun kekasihku aku mencintainya ia juga mencintaiku '

Ia merasa mengkhianati kekasihnya itu yahh kalau bisa dibilang pertunangannya ini atas dasar kemauan dari Orang tua Ichigo dan Ibunya tanpa ada perasaan dari Orihime maupun pemuda berambut orange itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa dadanya ikut bergejolak ketika sedang didekat Ichigo , rasa yang sama dialaminya ketika sedang berada dekat dengan Ishida.

Pandangannya kini kembali menerawang saat ia dan Tatsuki sahabatnya itu sedang berada di salah satu Café dipusat kota Tokyo beberapa minggu lalu.

**FLASHBACK **

" Orihime , apa kau tahu di Yokohama banyak sekali Café ." Ujar Tatsuki yang baru datang langsung saja ia menarik kursinya

" Ini tempat favoritku Tatsuki-chan ."

" Yahh terserahlah . Lalu ada apa ? ."

"….."

" Kau ini aneh . Padahal kau yang paling menggebu-gebu untuk menyuruhku datang kesini dan sekarang kau malah terdiam ". Tatsuki mengernyit heran pada sahabatnya ini

" Aku akan ditunangkan dengan laki-laki . Laki-laki yang bukan Ishida-kun ," Lirih Orihime

" E-eh ".

Tatsuki tidak percaya dengan ucapan Orihime barusan . Apa ia tak salah dengar , sahabatnya ini akan ditunangkan apalagi dengan laki-laki yang bukanlah Ishida.

" Ibuku memaksaku untuk be-bertunangan dengan Kurosaki-kun "

' Huh ? Kurosaki ? sepertinya aku pernah dengar kalau tak salah ia anak yang mempunyai Kurosaki corp ' Pikirnya

" Bahkan Kaa-san saat itu berkata padaku kalau ia tak mau aku berhubungan dengan Ishida-kun ."

" A-apa maksudnya Ibumu itu memaksamu bertunangan dengan laki-laki itu ? ."

" Hubunganku yang sudah la-lama dengan Ishida-kun ini membuat Ibuku bertanya-tanya a-apakah Ishida-kun serius denganku . Kaa-san berpikir kalau hu-hubunganku selama ini tak jelas maka dari itu ia menunangkanku dengan putra temannya itu ," papar Orihime

Raut wajah Gadis bersurai hazelnut ini menununjukkan kesedihannya . Hubungannya yang berjalan dengan Ishida sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA itu malah ditentang oleh Ibunya. Orihime tahu kalau Ibunya itu dari awal tidak menyukai kekasihnya , bahkan saat Ishida berkunjung kerumahnya, Ibunya itu malah tak menyambut Ishida sebagaimana mestinya tamu itu disambut .

Sempat beberapa kali hubungannya itu hampir kandas ditengah jalan karena Ibunya sendiri .Ishida bukan hanya 1 , 2 kali meyakinkan kalau hubungannya dengan putri dari Rangiku itu benar-benar serius . Ishida sebetulnya mempunyai niatan untuk menikahi Orihime saat gadis itu lulus SMA ia pun mengutarakannya tapi niatnya itu ditolak Orihime dengan halus alasan yahh memang kekasihnya ingin mengutamakan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu .

Tapi sekarang Orihime hanya bisa meratapi takdirnya itu , ia hanya bisa menjadikan Tatsuki sebagai tempat mengadu setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

" Kau tahu Tatsuki-chan padahal Kurosaki-kun dan aku masing-masing mempunyai ke-kekasih , aku tak habis pikir me-mereka begitu memaksa kami untuk bertunangan ." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada keputus-asaannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tatkala waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam Orihime beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya , sedikit ragu untuk menghubungi Ishida.

' Mungkin Ishida-kun sedang beristirahat '

Namun rasa rindunya yang menyesakkan itu membuat Orihime langsung mengambil ponselnya mencari kontak nama kekasihnya itu lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" Moshi-moshi Orihime-chan ? ."

Rasa bahagia pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya mendengar suara Ishida itu

" I-Ishida-kun ? "

" Iya ada apa ? "

Entah kenapa nada pertanyaan Ishida cenderung dingin dan tegas membuat hati gadis ini sedikit tercubit

" A-anoo.. maaf tadi siang aku tidak bisa me-menjawab telponmu ."

"….."

" Ishida-kun a-apa kau marah pa-padaku ? "

"….."

" Umm.. begitu yaa. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar mi-minta maaf karena tidak sempat menjawab teleponmu… "

"….."

Kali ini Ishida juga tidak menanggapi lontaran beberapa kalimat dari Orihime . Kini gadis senja itu masih setia dengan ponselnya menunggu sepakah kata yang terdengar dari Ishida.

" Ishida-kun po-ponselku tadi siang mati ."

Dan lagi-lagi Orihime harus menerima tanggapan dari seberang ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara dan tidak terdengar apapun.

" Kupikir kau harus beristirahat . Go-gomen sudah mengganggumu.. Oyasum-"

" Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Orihime-chan ."

Akhirnya pemuda ini mengeluarkan suaranya juga walaupun singkat tapi nadanya terbesit sarat akan kekhawatiran .

Orihime bernafas lega . Ia pikir Ishida sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi ucapannya yang tadi rasa bersalahnya pun kini berkurang pada kekasihnya itu.

" Ma-maaf membuatmu khawatir Ishida-kun"

Entah sudah beberapa kali Orihime mengucapkan ' Maaf ' pada Ishida yang membuat telinga si empunya itu panas mendengarnya walaupun begitu Orihime membutiktan kalau gadis itu benar-benar menyesal.

" Cukup minta maafnya . Bukan kau saja yang disini salah tetapi juga aku Orihime-chan "

" Ka-kau ti-tidak..hikss..salah "

Ohh hari ini Orihime banyak sekali mengeluarkan air matanya itu untuk dua pemuda yang berbeda . Orihime sedikit kesal dengan dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini ia mudah tersentuh dan perasa .

" Orihime ka-kau.. Hahh jangan menangis.. ". Ujar Ishida yang kini mendengar isak tangis Orihime ditelponnya.

" Ka-kau pasti marah karena..hikss.. aku ti-tidak menjawab telponmu kan… ? "

Ishida menghela nafasnya . Pemuda terheran-heran kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menagis seperti ini.

" Orihime-chan kau ini kenapa ? Tidak biasanya kau menangis karena hal kecil seperti ini "

" Kau tidak me-menjawab…hikss…pertanyaanku Ishida-kun "

" Yaya aku jawab . Aku marah iya , aku khawatir iya . Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini huh ? ". Tanya Ishida

" A-aku…hikss… tidak tahu Ishida-kun . Tiba-tiba saja…hikss.. aku mengingat perkataan di-dinginmu tadi , dadaku rasanya sakit ". Isak Orihime air mata kini mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan

" Ayolah Orihime-chan aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi jangan menangis ."

" Hikss..hikss..huaaa..Ishida-kunnn ."

Tangisannya kini malah menjadi-jadi sedangkan Ishida terkekeh dengan tangisan Orihime yang cenderung seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta dibelikan permen.

" Yoshh sudahlah . Ya ampun kau seperti anak kecil Orihime-chan ."

" A-aku..bukan anak kecil ."

Isshida mendengar isakan yang terhenti dari Orihime pun bernapas lega ," Nahh itu baru kekasihku jangan menangis seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu sebenarnya aku tidak tahan untuk memelukmu tubuhmu itu ."

" I-Ishida-kun.." Perkataan tadi Ishida sukses membuat wajah gadis ini memerah.

" Hahaha apa kau pikir aku mesum atau apapun itu tapi percayalah sehari saja tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti setahun "

" Ishida-kun kau gombal "

" Hanya untukmu Orihime-chan . Lalu kau sudah membaca pesanku ? "

" Ba-banyak sekali Ishida-kun jumlahnya 30 aku tidak mungkin membaca semuanya . Tapi aku mengingatnya sih beberapa ummm..' Apa kau sudah makan ? '. Hehe aku akan menjawabnya sekarang aku sudah makan Ishida-kun ."

" Hn baguslah kalau begitu "

" Iya walaupun aku merusak makan malam keluarga Kuro-" Orihime yang langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari kalau ia hampir keceplosan.

" Makan malam ? "

" Bu-bukan itu maksudku . Ti-tidak u-usah dipikirkan ". Imbuh Orihime

" Keluarga siapa Orihime-chan ? ." Sebenarnya Ishida tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan hal seperti itu tapi entah kenapa kekasihnya ini malah terdengar mencurigakan.

" E-etoo.. "

" Keluarga siapa yang makan malam denganmu ? ," cecar Ishida

" Ka-kau tidak perlu ta-tahu Ishida-kun ."

" Tapi nadamu itu seperti ada yang kau sembunyikan ."

" Pe-perasaanmu saja ."

" Cepat katakan Orihime-chan . Kalau tidak sekarang juga aku akan kerumahmu dan membawa kabur **Orihime ku** ke Apartemen **Suaminya **ini ."

Apa Ishida memang berniat menikahi kekasihnya ? Kalau iya berarti secara tak sadar Ishida telah melamarnya mungkin. Apalagi pemuda berkacamata itu menekan kalimatnya .

" A-aku bukan istrimu..."

" Yahh memang bukan tapi calon . Ayolah cepat katakan kau membuatku penasaran ."

Pertanyaan Ishida terus mendesak Orihime yang tengah bingung itu ia tak mungkin memberi tahu pada Ishida kalau dirinya sudah menjadi calon tunangan laki-laki lain tapi cepat atau lambat gadis ini yakin Ishida segera mengetahuinya.

' A-aku harus bagaimana ? '

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa 4K+ sudah ku tulis , sekali lagi Maaf kalau updatenya lamaaa abisnya sang author labil ini lagi ( sok ) sibuk yahh jadinya ditunda buat update-tannya . Semoga para reader tidak kecewa pada chapter ini dan sebelumnya .Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan meReview

Semangat chapter selanjutnya !

RnR please ?


End file.
